amigos con ventajas
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: Kagome y Inuyasha son mejores amigos desde los 5 años, pero ahora cresieron se enamoraran y ... ¿se declararan?
1. Capítulo 1,

Amigos con ventajas

Capitulo 1: nuestra amistad

Estaba parada en la entrada del colegio esperándolo, me iba a declarar, según mi mejor amigo "hacer el error de mi vida", Inuyasha nunca iba a cambiar, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando él me saludo

-hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estás?-me pregunto

-hola Ban…Bankotsu, bi-bi-bien ¿y tú?-pregunte tartamudeando

-bien, ¿Kagome estas bien?-me pregunto notando mis nervios

-sí, Ban… Bankotsu… tu…tu…me…¡me gustas!-dije cerrando los ojos, sentí como suspiro

-oh perdón pero lo siento pero tengo novia-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-no tranquilo, nos vemos-dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-nos vemos Kagome-dijo yéndose, cuando se fue me deprimí y fui árbol en donde Inuyasha y yo nos conocimos por primera vez

Flash back

Una pequeña estaba caminando por el patio del colegio cuando de repente escucha algo caerse, ella va corriendo y ve a un grupo de niños pegándole a un niño de cabello plateado y ojos ámbares

-OIGAN DEJENLO-grito la niña

-no te metas-dijo el niño peli-plateado con sangre en los labios

-si niña no te metas porque podrías…-el niño no pudo continuar porque la niña le pego una cachetada al niño, cosa que sorprendió a todos, este la agarro de las muñecas-quien te crees que eres para pegarme-pregunto el niño furioso

-soy Kagome Higurashi, espero que te quede bien claro eh-dijo soltándose del agarre y sonriendo sínicamente

-cállate enana-dijo el niño pegándole un combo en el estomago a Kagome, cosa que la dejo en el suelo

-maldito-dijo el niño peli-plateado pegándole una patada al niño, iban a seguir peleando pero una auto los llamo haciendo que Kagome y el niño se queden solos-te dije que no te metieras-dijo el niño apoyando a Kagome con el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca

-lo sé pero tuve la necesidad…AHHHUUU…la necesidad de ayudarte-dijo sonriendo

-fhe, pero te dije que no te metieras, igual gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el niño peli-plateado

-Kagome Higurashi, ¿y tú?-pregunto curiosa

-Inuyasha Taisho, que hacías aquí-pregunto Inuyasha

-bueno mi madre me está matriculando para entrar al colegio-dijo Kagome recordando

-¿Kagome quieres ser mi amiga?- pregunto Inuyasha sonrojado

-sí, ¿mejor amigos por siempre?-pregunto inocentemente Kagome

-fhe obvio-dijo sonrojado

-tengo que ir con mi madre-Kagome intenta pararse pero le dolía mucho el estomago-me ayudas a ir con mi madre-pregunto Kagome adolorida

-obvio, sube-dijo mostrando su espalda

-pero tu…-no pudo continuar

-solo sube-dijo

-bueno-al decir eso se subió a la espalda de él, en el camino hablaban muy amena mente, cuando llegaron la señora Higurashi le agradeció mucho a Inuyasha y desde ese día, Inuyasha y Kagome han sido los mejores amigos y eso que en ese tiempo tenían 5 años

Fin flash back

Ese recuerdo hiso que mi ánimo subiera un poco, a los minutos divise una figura, si, era él, mi mejor amigo, Inuyasha…

COMING SOON…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿nuestro aniversario de amistad?

-¿y? ¿cómo te fue con babatsu?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Bankotsu, y mal, dijo que tenía novia, mmmmmm, detalles y a ti como te fue con tú ya sabes- dije desanimada

-fhe es una loca, le pregunte porque se llevaban mal y Midoriko empezo a gritar estéricamente ahí fue cuando me fui, ya entiendo porque no le preguntas algo en las disertaciones-dijo riéndose

-ya ves, a feliz día de nuestra amida, Yhei-dije sonriendo y actuando como una niña

-pareces una niña, feliz aniversario de nuestra amistad pequeña-dijo acariciando mi cabeza como si fuera un perro, siempre lo hace, a veces me dice pequeña o su pequeña, siempre jugamos con los apodos, a decir verdad igual me gusta inuyasha, me gusta mi mejor amigo, desde 2° básico, no es divertido que te guste alguien y el te cuente todo lo que paso en una cita, bah detalles

-¿aniversario de amistad? ¿existe?-pregunte ya que sabía que existía el aniversario de parejas, de los colegios y de... eso son todos los que conozco

-creo y si no lo invente-dijo con aire de orgullo

-oh oh orgullo nivel Jesús detectado, ALERTA ROJA-dije para molestar a inuyasha

-ni que tuviera tanto orgullo-dijo riéndose de mi cara de loca

-sí, lo tienes, tengo el juego para X-box 360 de "Alice, madness returns" es bueno, es gore pero no tanto-dije saltando feliz

-bacán, ya un día me invitas y jugamos, ah casi se me olvida, toma-dijo pasándome una caja no tan pequeña ni tan grande al abrirla tenia adentro un collar con dos dijes, uno era una "K" de color verde claro y la otra era una "I" roja, luego me paso una caja un poco más grande, al abrirla tenía una polera con la cara de un bulldog, la polera era amarilla fosforescente

-gracias, toma-dije sacando un paquete de regalo mediano, este lo abrió y saco primero un llavero que tenía dos perros que al juntarlos era chisto y tierno el perro que era macho era de color rojo y la perrita era de color verde y luego saco un poleron negro que atrás decía Inuyasha

-gracias Kag, justo necesitaba un llavero para las llaves de mi departamento, y gracias ahora usare todo el rato el poleron-dijo poniéndose el poleron y poniendo las llaves en el llavero-listo, ahora que cuentas- dijo apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol

-nada nuevo, tengo mucho que pensar-dije para acostarme en las piernas de inuyasha cosa que él no se interpuso y empezó a acariciar mi cabello azabache, me quede mirando el cielo y el parece que hizo lo mismo, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando llego Sango con Miroku

-HEY, kag, kag, kag, me regalaron una gatita, es hermosa se llama Kirara, después de clases vamos al parque de diversiones, tengo 4 entradas-dijo animada- oh los interrumpí en algo importante-dijo picara

-SANGO, ESTAS PEOR QUE MIROKU-gritamos los dos parándonos

-me ofenden, pero es que se veían en una pose como si fueran novios, bueno, tienen la tarea-dijo Miroku buscando en mi mochila el cuaderno

-sipi, ¿la de lenguaje?-pregunte viendo la cara de miroku era rara

-exacto, oye que esto, kag-dijo miroku sacando una crema corporal y un cuaderno que decía "mi vida"

-eso es crema corporal, y eso no lo toques-dije tomando mi cuaderno y guardando mi crema, luego saque el cuaderno de lenguaje-toma, no me copies si quieres inspírate pero no copies-dije riendo

-mala, bueno, vámonos-dijo toman mi cuaderno y su mochila para adelantarse

-apaño-dijo sango tomando su mochila

-bueno-dije para pararme-vamos-extendiendo mi mano la que inuyasha tomo para pararse y luego soltarla y tomar sus cosas y fuimos al salón, cuando llegamos nos sentamos todos en nuestros puestos, los puestos eran de a dos, adelante de adonde me siento esta miroku y sango, yo me siento con inuyasha, nos pasamos las horas de clases hablando, pasaron las horas, ya era la hora de almuerzo, nos sentamos debajo del árbol para comer, cuando llego mi hermana

-kagome, no te he visto en toda la hora de clases, como has estado-dijo mi hermana

-Kikyo, porque no nos acompañas a almorzar-dijo Sango

-voy a almorzar con Onigumo-dijo sonriendo

-te vez muy feliz, si eres feliz hermana yo también lo seré-dije feliz

-bueno, nos vemos-dijo Kikyo yéndose

estábamos en mi casa jugando "Alice madness returns" cuando mi hermano entro

-kagome, mañana tenemos una invitación a una fiesta de disfraces, te mandaron 5 entradas y a mi 3, bueno toma-dijo mi hermano pasándome mis entradas

-gracias Shippo-dije para que se fuera-¿ quieren venir?-dije viendo a mis amigos

-bueno, a qué hora empieza-pregunto Sango

-no sé-dije riendo nerviosamente- ya se dé que me disfrazare-dije viendo la foto de la portada de la caja del juego de Alice

-yo...no sé me ocurre-dijo Inuyasha

-de Batman-dijo Miroku

-bueno y tu pervertido-dijo inuyasha riendo

-es obvio de Tony Stark-dijo Miroku

-¿y porque del?-pregunto Sango

-es como yo-dijo Miroku riendo

-y tu Sango-pregunte mirando la divertida

-de la reina Blanca de Alice in wonderland-dijo sonriendo

-bueno, yo consiguiere la mayor parte de los disfraces, tengo un traje de Batman, era de papa se le quedo, tengo el vestido y zapatos de la reina Blanca y tengo maquillaje para que te maquille como el miroku-dije sonriendo

-¿y tú?-pregunto inuyasha

-tengo el vestido, los zapatos, la cinta con la calavera pero no el cuchillo, el collar y lentes de contacto de color verdes-dije pensando donde conseguir esas cosas

-yo tango lentes de contacto verdes-dijo Sango-te los presto-dijo sonriendo

-yo tengo una colección de las armas de juegos y tengo la espada Vorpal-dijo miroku

-yo tengo un collar con ese signo-dijo inuyasha señalando el collar...

COOMING SOON...

**¡hola!, como han estado espero que bien, sorry por haberme demorado, quiero agradecer a Paulii Taisho, michell y a p0pul4ar por haber comentado, seguirme(no tan literalmente), etc. las(os) quiero de verdad gracias nos vemos lindas(os) a no hagan tonteras como mi hermano ¬¬**

**chau chau nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

hola intentare subir capítulos todos los días ¿ok? michell no miroku y sango no son novios pero lo serán *-*, bueno les dejo el fic

Capitulo3: fiesta de disfraces

-me las prestan-dije de rodillas

-bueno, pero no se arrodille-dijo inuyasha tomando mi mano para levantarme haciendo que me sonroje y sentí un sdjkuvjk no sé cómo explicarlo

-gracias, oigan seguimos jugando-dije para que no notaran mi nerviosismo pero sango lo noto

-chicos sigan por kag, tengo que hablar de amiga hermana a amiga hermana-dio parándose para arrastrarme hasta la cocina-TE GUSTA INUYASHA-grito

-te cayas o te cayo-dije amenazadora

-qué lindo, mi sueño se cumplirá, parte de él-dijo un poco triste

-un hombre, deja adivinar, Naraku-dije improvisada mente

-no-

-Onigumo-

-pfff perdedor-dijo ya que sabía que se llevaban mal

-Bankotsu-

-NO-

-Jackotsu-

-AHHH NOOO-

-mm Daiki-

-no, me cae bien pero niaaaa-

-Mazaku-

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-

-ya entendí, mmmmm Sesshomaru-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-Miroku-

-etooo...-

-TE GUSTA MIROKU-

-shhhhhh-

-de que tanto gritan-dijo inuyasha con miroku asomados

-NADA-gritamos sango y yo en segundos

-ya-después todos fuimos a jugar, luego miroku se fue que fue seguida por Sango, mientras inuyasha y yo nos quedamos viendo "Guerra mundial z", es buena

-esta hermoso Brad Pitt *-*-dije babeando

-fhe, como, míralo-dijo apuntándolo

-es hermoso, o eta celoso de no ser tan sexy como el-dije riéndome

-fhe, yo no necesito que me digan que soy sexy ya que lo soy-dijo orgulloso

-si claro y yo me casare con Johnny Depp-dije irónica pero yo y mi cuaderno sabemos que él es sexy, que tonteras digo, ahhhhhhhhh

-primero consigue a alguien que valga la pena y luego con el tiempo vez como es-dijo serio

-desde cuando hablamos de mi futuro-dije curiosa

-no sé-dijo serio

-ya veamos la peli-dije apoyándome en el sillón

-fhe-dijo acostándose y poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo, nos quedamos dormidos en la mitad de la película, al despertar estábamos todavía en el sillón

-kag, despertaste, mi hijo todavía no-pregunto Izayou la madre de inuyasha

-no, como has estado Izayou-pregunte viendo a inuyasha dormir, se veía tierno

-bien, bueno, vamos a almorzar-

-dale-intente salir sin que inuyasha se despertara pero se me fue imposible(ya que lo empujo y se cayó del sillón)

-KHE-grito inuyasha

-upss perdón-dije como niña

-que paso, qué hora es-dijo sin entender

-son muchos preguntas, no paso nada interesante, y son las 9:57-dije parándome para ir a la mesa, después todos cenamos, inuyasha y Izayou se fueron y yo me senté a escribir en mi diario ósea el cuaderno de "mi vida"

_**"diario: 20/12/13**_

_**hoy es el aniversario de mi amistad con inuyasha, estuvimos jugando con sango y miroku Alice madness returns, luego sango se fue igual que miroku, luego con inuyasha vimos guerra mundial z pero nos quedamos dormidos me sentí muy feliz y shdnvgsnlafhu no sé cómo se describe pero fue hermoso, luego almorzamos, no es emocionante pero niaaaa detalles a mañana hay una fiesta de disfraces y voy a ir con san, miroku y inuyasha **_

_**nos vemos kagome Higurashi" **_

después de escribir guarde mi cuaderno y me fui a dormir. ya era de día, que bueno que era sábado, me levante porque escuche que mi celular sonaba

-hola...inuyasha...que...buu apestas abuelo...y al final de que te disfrazaras... el sombrerero...¿el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?...ah ok, me asustaste...¿porque? acaso se te olvido como era el de Alice madness...ok...si tengo algo que te serviría para el disfraz...el gorro, los zapatos, el maquillaje y la peluca, eso es mucho...ok...ya chao, cuídate-dije para cortar la llamada, me fui a bañar, luego me puse la polera que me regalo inuyasha con unos jeans y unas zapatillas azules, baje a desayunar

-hola hija, ¿cómo amaneciste?-me pregunto sonriendo mi madre

-bien y tu-pregunte sentándome en mi silla y comiendo

-bien, puedes llamar a tus hermanos-dijo dejando el desayuno en la mesa

-me tengo que ir donde inuyasha, me pidió que lo acompañara se mudo hace tres días, así que no me verán hasta mañana por la fiesta de disfraces-dije tomando una tostada y tomando las llaves

-está bien hija, yo no podre ir, pero ira Kikyo con Onigumo y Shippo-dijo sonriendo

-a ok, chao nos vemos-dije saliendo

-nos vemos-al decir eso mi madre fui al departamento de inuyasha, llevaba una mochila donde tenia disfraz y las cosas de los chicos, vestuario, maquillaje, etc. cuando llegue inuyasha me paso las cosas de que sango y miroku me prestaron para el disfraz-gracias, ya con que empezamos-dije viendo 10 cajas en una esquina

-con las fotos, luego los juegos, la consola, los libros y álbumes-dijo tomando dos cajas que decían Fotos , tome una habían 18 fotos, 9 eran en donde estábamos el y yo haciendo caras o en lugares y las otras nueve eran de nuestra infancia y entre ellas aparecían sango y miroku-te acuerdas cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones-dije viendo una foto de cuando teníamos 13 años y estábamos en el parque yo le hacía conejito y él me abrazaba con cara de loco

-sí, ese fue uno de mis tantos días especiales-dio sonriendo, empezamos a como dar todo no nos tardamos mucho, terminamos en 30 minutos

-ahora que-dije sentándome en el sillón-espera falta alguien-dije buscándolo con la mirada

-creí que no preguntarías , Haku-llamo inuyasha, cuando de repente entro un perro de mediana estatura pero igual alto corriendo de ojos dorados igual que el dueño, pelaje dorado y con las orejas para abajo

-oh cosita como está el bebe, como esta mi bebe-dije acariciando a Haku y dándole besos en la cabeza

-ella la encantadora de perros-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-no me digas que estas celoso de tu perro-pregunte viendo la cara de inuyasha

-fhe-dijo para tirarse hacia atrás

-ohh no se enoje si igual te quiero amigo-dije abrazándolo, no sé porque lo dije pero estoy un poco satisfecha

-yo también te quiero, kag-dijo abrazándome, estuvimos un rato muy pero muyyyy largo abrazados

-oye esto se pone incomodo-dije porque me estaba sonrojando

-ahh pequeña, siempre serán incómodos amigos, no amigos, novios, no novios, familia y no familia, siempre será incómodo-dijo abrazándome más fuerte

-ya te maquillare porque es difícil tu disfraz-dije para ir por mi mochila, cuando llegue estaba con el traje puesto-sabes falta mucho para la fiesta-dije sacando las cosas

-lo sé, pero me da lata cambiarme después-dijo sentándose en el sillón

-siéntate derecho, ahora mira arriba-dije tomándolo con una mano de la pera este miro arriba y yo le puse uno de mis tres lentes de contacto verdes(sango me envió tres XD) y el otro azul-cierra los ojos-este los cerro-ahora ábrelos-y cuando los abrió eran uno verde y otro azul-soy una genio-dije orgullosa

-ya, que más-dijo irónico

-oh te queda para rato porque recién estamos empezando-dije para empezar con lo demás, estuvimos 5 horas en el disfraz de inuyasha, llegue donde inuyasha a las 10:00a.m y ahora son las 4:00p.m, mamacita estoy agotada-TERMINEEEEE-grite como loca y Haku empezó a ladrar y a saltar a mi alrededor y inuyasha me abrazo y me elevo en el aire

-te quedo bacán kag, ahora ve arreglarte tu-dijo inuyasha empujándome

-más rato tengo sueño y me da flojera-dije deteniéndome

-entonces vamos a descansar, ok-dijo yendo a su cuarto yo lo seguí y nos tiramos a la cama y miramos la tele, jugamos todo el juego de Alice madness returns, estuvimos 2 horas completas, ahora son las 6:00p.m

-voy a cambiarme-dije yendo al baño y poniéndome las medias a rayas, las botas, el vestido y el mantel-inuyasha me ayudas a ponerme los lentes de contacto-dije y este llego y me ayudo, me maquille, me puse el collar que inuyasha me prestó y estaba lista, tome la espada Vorpal-estoy lista-dije sonriendo

-bueno ahora que lleguen...-justo sonó el timbre-miroku y sango-dijo para ir a abrir y yo lo acompañe

-Alice y el sombrerero se ven bien juntos-dijo sango

-ya vayan a cambiarse-dije pasándole las cosas a los chicos...

COOMING SOON...

**espero que les haya gustado perdón si es aburrido pero lo estoy haciendo en la noche parezco como la zombi de Kikyo(sin ofenderla) comente ok los quiero y gracias michell ^.^, chau chau besos y duerman felices no como yo **


	4. Chapter 4

hola quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen ya que esta es mi primer fic, gracias Paulii Taisho, p0pul4ar y michell, muchos gracias ;) espero que les guste besos besos

capitulo 4: TE AMO FIESTA

sango y miroku entraron y se cambiaron, ya eran las 7:39p.m, las horas pasan volando, bueno bajemos yo de vez en cuando miraba a sango y miroku y se veían muy juntos, así que sonreí seguí mi camino con una gran sonrisa que inuyasha noto

-te pasa algo que sonríes como mi personaje-dijo riendo

-mira atrás sin que noten que los ves-dije disimulada mente pero sonriendo, inuyasha miro hacia atrás y también sonrió y siguió su camino igual que yo

-serán novios y no nos quieren decir-dijo inuyasha sonriendo todavía

-no creo, los conocemos desde los 7 años y nunca nos han mentido, esta no será la excepción-dije entrando al auto sentándome en el asiento del co-piloto y inuyasha en el piloto y los tortolos atrás, estuvimos todo el camino hablando y cuando llegamos vimos a mucha gente con diferentes disfraces cuando salí(del auto) vi a Kikyo y Onigumo, Kikyo estaba disfrazada de Milk y Onigumo de Goku (se veían graciosos y tiernos), al entrar vi a Midoriko disfrazada de Shampoo de Ranma 1/2 y vino corriendo donde inuyasha

-kag, san, miroku corremos a la cuenta de 1-dijo

-2-dijo sango

-yyyy-dijo miroku viendo como Midoriko se acercaba

-3, CORRAN-grite corriendo entre la gente estaba siendo seguida por inuyasha, sango y miroku, llegamos al otro lado de la casa de la fiesta-jajajjajaja vieron la cara de loca que tenia-dije riendo

-jajajjajaja si era gracioso, vamos a divertirnos-dijo Miroku

-SII-grite yo y vi como inuyasha y sango se preocupaban ya que sabían que cuando había fiesta miroku y yo éramos los reyes y ellos siempre terminaban igual que nosotros, pasaron 5, ya eran las 12:30 de la noche, inuyasha estaba jugando just dance, sango miraba triste a Miroku coquetear y miroku coqueteando-sango háblale y dile lo que sientes por el-dije mirando cómo me miraba

-no sé kag, yo creo...-no la deje continuar

-no, nada de yo creo, ve ahora o me enojo contigo-dije seria

-bueno-dijo para irse

POV SANGO

me acerque asustada y nerviosa a miroku, que pasaba si me rechazaba, no me estaba regresando pero vi la cara de enojo de kag, mm cuando la odio y la quiero a mi amiga, me acerque a miroku

-mi-mi-miroku-die nerviosa

-que pasa sango-me pregunto con una sonrisa que se borro al ver mi cara-estas bien-me pregunto preocupado, y como no si estaba seria

-miroku, tú me-me...me...¡ME GUSTAS!-grite asustada y cerrando fuerte mente mis ojos

-e-e-enserio sango-dijo con cierto tono de ¿esperanza?

-si-dije mirando a otro lado, cuando de repente siento unos brazos rodearme, al abrir mis ojos vi a miroku abrazándome

-te amo sango-dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo empecé a llorar de felicidad y lo abraza

POV KAGOME

vi como miroku abrazaba a sango, eso hizo que yo me pusiera orgullosa de sango, vi como inuyasha regresaba agotado

-me muero ahh-dijo tomando agua

-míralos, sango le dijo a miroku que le gustaba y ahora míralos-dije viendo la hermosa escena-me gustaría ser así de valiente para declararme, pero soy la misma cobarde-dije tranquila mente

-te gusta alguien en especial, y que no sea babatsu-me pregunto viendo la escena de miroku y sango

-sí, pero parece que a esa persona no le gusto, detalles-dije mirando mi vaso con canada dry y sin darme cuenta derrame una lagrima, escuche empezó a sonar "la bella y la bestia" de porta(sorry si no les gusta porta pero esa canción es muy triste pero me gusta) y empecé a llorar

-ya, tranquila, kag, supera lo que paso, ok-dijo inuyasha abrazándome

-no puedo-dije entre el llanto

-escucha kag, el maldito de Kouga no te merece y tampoco te merecía, no quiero que llores por un imbécil como él, ¿ok?-me dijo abrazándome más fuerte

-bueno-dije tranquilizándome un poco, pasaron las horas, Miroku y Sango se fueron juntos caminando y yo me fui con inuyasha a su departamento, cuando llegamos fui a la cocina y tome un vaso y tome agua

-kag, mira tú duerme en mi cama y yo duermo en mi sillón ok-dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-no dejare que duermas como un perro, si ofender Haku-dije asiéndole cariño en la cabeza a Haku-tranquilo tu duerme en tu cama y yo en el sillón-dije dejando el vaso en el lava platos

-CLARO que no señorita, hagamos algo te doy tres opciones, 1 duermes en mi cama y yo en el sillón, 2 duermes en mi cama y yo en el suelo de mi pieza o la 3 dormimos los 2 en mi cama-dijo acercándose a mi haciendo que me ponga roja como un tomate

-elige tu-dije dándome vuelta lavando el vaso

-bueno la tres-dijo riendo yo me iba alegar pero él se apresuro antes que yo-y no te quejes tu dijiste que eligiera-dijo riéndose

-fhe-dije imitándolo y escuche como se reía

POV INUYASHA

estoy más que feliz por estar con kagome, siempre me ha gustado desde el día que nos conocimos, pero me gusta esconderlo, bueno miro que kagome me miraba tiernamente

-que pasa pequeña-pregunte viéndola como se sonrojaba un poco, como me gusta decirle pequeña me acuerdo la primera vez que le dije pequeña

FLASH BACK

inuyasha y kagome tenían 10 años y estaban caminando a comprar a un negocio que estaba cerca

-oye pequeña-dijo inuyasha de la nada

-yo no soy tan pequeña-dijo asiendo un mueca

-a mi lado si-dijo inuyasha sonriendo

- :P no soy tan chica...bueno lo soy-dijo riéndose

-pequeña, esta vez compramos los ácidos porque los otros era 95% azúcar y 5% acido, una estafa total-dijo divertido

-sí, casi vomito, fue asqueroso-dijo recordando

-sí, son asquerosos los que son dulces(por si no sean dado cuenta hablo de gomitas)-dijo asiendo una mueca-no te molesta que te diga pequeña-pregunto para cambiar de tema

-no, es más me acostumbre-dijo sonriendo

FIN FLASHBACK

-no, nada, solo que me acorde cuando éramos niños, ya han pasado 13 años, teníamos 5 años y ahora 17, que rápido pasa el tiempo-dijo kagome nostálgica

-si es verdad, ya ahora a dormir, trajiste pijama-pregunte

-etooo, no-dijo como una niña

-ya yo te presto una camisa que no uso, ni sé porque la tengo y como llego hay-dije yendo a mi cuarto saque una camisa azul y fui a la cocina y encontré a kagome hablando por su celular

-san...ohh que lindo que lindo...ok, si me cuidare...ya te contagio miroku...jajajjajaja ya chao...si los quiero a los dos...ohh gracias si sabía que era bonita...jajajjajaja si el mono...ya cuídate linda...si, somos hermosas jajajjajaja...ya chao loca-dijo para cortar la llamada y la mire interrogante-miroku y sango son novios-dijo feliz

-enserio, que bueno-dije alegre-toma, era la más chica que tengo-dije dejando la camisa en la mesa kagome tomo la camisa se la puso encima del disfraz

-creo que me la probare sin el disfraz pero después-dijo sacándose la camisa y yendo sé, yo fui a mi cuarto me puse unos pantalones de pijama rojos y sin polera, ya que no uso(lo siento pero la auto murió de sangra miento nasal x.x, mentira pero si sangro de la nariz jejejeje sigamos) vi entrar a kagome con la camisa yendo al baño para sacarse el maquillaje y los lentes de contacto

-inuyasha ven te tengo que sacar el maquillaje y los lentes-me llamo cuando entre la vi sacándose el maquillaje, los lente ya se los había sacado-listo, ahora mira arriba-dijo tomando me la pera con una mano, yo mira arriba y sentí como kagome me sacaba los dos lente-ahora si quieres cierra los ojos-dijo yo los cerré y sentí como kagome pasaba una toallita húmeda y me sacaba el maquillaje-ahora-dijo sacándome la peluca dejando que mi cabello que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo se soltara, me saque la liga que kagome me paso y se la pase-es más fácil sacar que poner-dijo riendo-inuyasha por-por-porque estas sin polera-pregunto nerviosa

-yo duermo sin polera-dije simplemente notando que kagome se tranquilizo un poco, kagome yo nos fuimos a costar, ella me estaba dando la espalda y yo inconsciente mente la abrase por atrás

-duerme bien mi pequeña-susurre en su oreja...

COOMING SOON...

**espero que les guste muchas gracias a los que me siguen los quiero a todos, gracias Paulii Taisho, intentare subir los capis todos los días, es una promesa pero igual intentare para años nuevo tengo algo especial, comenten, las(os) quiero besos cuídense,**

**nos leemos **


	5. Chapter 5

hola gracias por sus comentarios, INUYASHA SIN CAMISA, jajajjajaja bueno aquí les dijo el fic de navidad atrasado y el de año nuevo será en año nuevo XD

capitulo 5: Noche buena

POV KAGOME

me desperté feliz como una lombriz bueno no como si fuera un gusano pero ustedes me entienden, vi que inuyasha estaba a mi lado, me sonroje a niveles máximos pero recordé que me quede a dormir lo que no sabía era porque él me abrazaba, luego él empezó a despertar

-buenos días pequeña-dijo despertando y desasiendo su abrazo

-buenos días, oye perro sabes porque estábamos abrazados-pregunte sonrojada, le decía perro porque Inu era perro en japonés

-no sé, creo que nuestras subconscientes se abrazaron asiendo que nosotros nos abrazáramos-dijo y no entendí casi nada

-en español-dije sin entender

-nos abrazamos mientras dormíamos-dijo riendo

-te gusta reírte de mi eh-dije fingiendo estar ofendida

-se que en realidad no estás ofendida-dijo abrazándome

-ja si estoy...bueno no lo estoy-dije correspondiendo el abraso que de sise en segundos recordado que noche buena se acercaba y yo no tenía los regalos comprados-tengo que irme-dije levantándome casi volando lo único malo fue que me caí de cara al bajar de la cama(XD)

-OH MIERDA, kag estas bien-dijo ayudando a levantarme

-si estoy bien, me duele el labio inferior-dije tocándome el labio y tenía el labio sangrando

-que date quieta, traeré el botiquín-dijo inuyasha para buscar en su armario, vi que saco una caja negra y adentro tenia medicinas, parches, etc.

-sabes que tienes que hacer-pregunte un poco asustada de que inuyasha lo empeore, no es que no confié pero para medicina no están bueno que yo sepa, vi como tomo un algodón y le echaba alcohol, me paso con cuidado el algodón en mi labio, me sonroje un poco pero también me dolía

-fhe, que es lo que hago-dijo concentrándose-listo-dijo para dejar el algodón en una bolsa, luego saco una crema que era para que las herida se cerrara, se hecho un poco en el dedo y me lo puso en el labio, ahí fue cuando me sonroje más de lo que estaba

POV INUYASHA

Veía como Kagome se sonrojaba después de ponerle la crema, se veía más perfecta de lo que es, ella sentada contra mi cama con el pelo un poco revuelto, sus ojos cansados, sus manos en su regazo, usando una camisa mía, sus labios entre abierto, simple mente se veía perfecta, empecé a acercarme a la cara de kagome, que de frente con frente

-i-i-Inu...-no la deje continuar porque junte mis labios con los perfectos carmesí de ella, al comienzo ella se quedo quieta pero después empezó a corresponderme, el beso era suave y tierno, y lleno de amor, estuvimos besándonos un larga rato y cuando nos separamos fue por falta de aire

-me gustas kag, y mucho-dije poniendo mi frente con la de ella viendo en sus ojos sorpresa y amor

-ta-ta-ta-también me gustas inuyasha-dijo sonrojado y poniendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello

POV KAGOME

QUE DEMONIOS INUYASHA ME BESO KYAAAAAAAA, estoy muy feliz, te amo caída de la cama, empezare a caerme más seguido, bueno no tanto pero KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, ahora si estoy más feliz que una lombriz

-mi hermosa pequeña, ¿serias mi novia?-fueron las palabras que me sacaron de mis pensamientos dejándome en estado de shock-entiendo si no quieres contestar pero cuando sepas me dices-dijo un poco desanimado y parándose, se iba a ir pero

-INUYASHA-le grite parándome y viendo que se detuvo y me miro, como amaba esos ojos dorados-si me encantaría-dije sonriendo y viendo que el embozo una gran sonrisa y luego acercarse a mí y levantarme y girar-no hagas eso-dije un poco mareada

-perdón, te amo, te amo, te amo pequeña-dijo abrazándome fuerte mente y posesivamente

-yo también te amo Inu-dije rompiendo el abrazo para besar de nuevo a inuyasha, que me correspondió en segundos, luego rompimos el beso por falta de aire pero quedo un hilo de nuestra baba(que asco y que agradable ahjkducnvll), luego llego de nuevo ese recuerdo de que tenía que ir a comprar los regalos para navidad-Inu tengo que irme-dije separándome de él para buscar mi mochila o donde haya dejado mi ropa

-que pasa linda, porque tienes que irte tan temprano-me pregunto siguiéndome

-no compre los regalos para navidad, y tengo que comprarlo temprano por la cantidad de gente que hay más tarde-dije buscando mi ropa-has visto mi ropa-pregunte buscándola de repente se me ocurre ir al baño

-sí-dijo sacando mi ropa de un cajón la iba a tomar pero él me las puso has arriba

-que quieres a cambio-pregunte divertida y sonriendo

-un beso-dijo mostrando sus labios, inconsciente mente me mordí el labio inferior(el lado que no tenía la herida)

-bueno-dije besándolo rápida mente-ahora mi ropa-dije riéndome

-no, eso fue trampa-dijo como si fuera un niño chico

-bueno y así-dije besándolo más intensamente-ahora si-dije estrechando mi mano y recibí mi ropa-gracias te amo-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para irme a poner mi ropa al baño(la misma que uso el otro día), me cambie y salí del baño fui a la cocina y empecé a hacer el desayuno, vi a inuyasha entrar con unos jeans, unas convers negras y una polera negra que decía en letras roja "metallica", se veía muy bien y de nuevo me mordí el labio inferior inconsciente mente

-que pasa linda-me pregunto viendo que lo veía embobada mente

-nada, solo que te vez bien-dije terminando de cocinar deje el desayuno en cada plato y me senté, comimos muy amena mente hablamos, reíamos y yo a veces me sonrojaba y inuyasha me decía "te vez hermosa sonrojada" haciendo que me sonrojara más, luego lavamos todo y lo guardamos, yo me tenía que ir, así que me despedí de inuyasha pero el dijo que me llevaría, en el camino hablamos, escuchábamos la radio y nos preguntamos desde cuando nos gustábamos, cuando llegue me bese con inuyasha y este espero a que entrara a la casa y se fue, al entrar mi madre, hermano y hermana me miraron con picardía

-que les pasa-pregunte viendo como me seguían viendo

-nada, nada-dijo Kikyo comiendo, yo tome un vaso de jugo y empecé a tomarlo cuando de repente

-cuando nos dirán que están de novios-dijo Shippo de la nada haciendo que yo escupa jugo

-COMO LO SABEN-grite desesperada

-nada, solo estaban en la entrada de la casa besándose, pero no sé como lo sabemos-dijo en sarcasmo

-ya entendí, bueno voy a descansar que me dormí tarde y me desperté temprano-dije bostezando

-que hiciste para estar tan cansada-pregunto Kikyo con picardía

-estuve en la fiesta, luego saque el maquillaje de inuyasha y el mío, después intente llamar pero tenían el teléfono de la casa apagado para ir a buscar un pijama y por jugar en mi celular-dije sonriendo, luego me fui a dormir, después de ese día pasaron 3 días en los que compre los regalos para navidad, hable con sango, miroku, Rin, Ayame y Inuyasha, me junte con los chicos y pasaba tiempo con inuyasha, por fin era noche buena, sango dijo que iba a venir con miroku, Ayame dijo que venía con su nuevo novio, Rin con Sesshomaru, y inuyasha se quedo a dormir a mi casa, ahora estamos en mi pieza viendo "el conjuro"

-es fome la película-dije riéndome de la galla que estaba "poseída"

-no sé porque vemos esto-dijo abrazándome

-creí que iba hacer mejor pero me defraudo-dije acurrucándome en el pecho de inuyasha

-sí, qué hora es linda-me pregunto apoyando su pera en mi cabeza

-son las 7:49p.m, ¿por?-pregunte tomando el control para cambiar la película

-nada quería saber, es que quiero estar así todo el rato-dijo acomodándose y abrazándome más

-yo también, tienes hambre-pregunte de la nada

-no y tú-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-no-dije para sonreír y acurrucándome en inuyasha

-hija, hoy les presentare a mi novio y a sus hijos, ¿ok?, te portas bien, bueno, pásenla bien-dijo mi madre sonriendo

-ok madre-dije para poner Thor en un mundo oscuro (yo estaría babeando de lo hermoso que es ^.^), pasaron las horas y llegaron todos excepto Ayame y el novio misterioso

-hola soy Akari la hija de Sote el novio de tu madre, eres ¿Kagome?-dijo una joven de ojos naranjos, cabello largo azul, piel morena y de mediana estatura

-sí, soy Kagome Higurashi un gusto-dije sonriendo

-hola guapo soy Akari y tú-dijo coqueteando a inuyasha

-muy grande de tú alcance, soy el NOVIO de KAGOME, me llamo Inuyasha-dijo inuyasha abrazándome

-o de verdad entonces porque no jugamos un poco-dijo aun con el estúpido tono coqueto

-NO TE ACERQUES-dije enojada y yéndome con inuyasha

-1° vez que veo tus celos, te vez más hermosa-dijo abrazándome

-te amo-dije apoyándome en el pecho de inuyasha

-yo también pequeña-dijo acariciando mi cabello azabache-mira, muérdago-dijo inuyasha mirándome coqueto cosa que hizo que me riera coqueta mente(mucho coquetos me marean), rompieron el beso y justo el timbre sonó, fui a abrir con inuyasha y inuyasha me tenia abrazada de la cintura, cuando abrimos vimos a

-hola kag, el es mi novio Kouga-dijo Ayame en la casa

COOMING SOON...

**hola, espero que les haya gustado, les dejare suspenso, Kouga regreso, muajajajaja, pero tengan por seguro que el será fiel a Ayame, espero que las estén pasando bien, y que sean felices con las decisiones y gracias a todos por leer comenten, los (as) quiero besos chau chau guaf guaf **


	6. Chapter 6

hola mis queridos lectores, sé que me quieren matar pero la razón está en los comentarios y por cosas de la familia, esta es la continuación del regalo atrasado de navidad, no sé qué hacer para año nuevo tengo ideas pero igual comenten lo que les gustaría que el capitulo tenga, no sé por ejemplo felicidad, amor, nostalgia, etc. COMENTEN los(as) quiero

Capitulo 6: Noche buena parte 2

-hola kag, el es mi novio Kouga-dijo Ayame en la puerta de mi casa

-ka-ka-kagome-dijo Kouga tartamudeando

-Kouga, hola, pasan-dije seria y sorprendida, sentí como inuyasha apretaba más el abrazo en mi cintura

-se conocen-pregunto Ayame curiosa

-sí, hubo un tiempo en donde Kouga y yo fuimos novios pero hubieron problemas-dije tranquila y acurrucándome en inuyasha

-sí, es verdad, kagome quiero que seamos amigos, te parece-dijo extendiendo la mano

-me parece-dije tomando la mano y sonriendo

-KAGOME HIGURASHI, estuvimos hablando por celular, nos juntamos y nunca me dijiste que estas de novia con inuyasha-dijo fingiendo enojo

-etooo se me olvido, bueno, soy novia de inuyasha...se arruino el efecto cierto-dije acurrucándome en inuyasha

-no, siempre con Rin y Sango siempre supimos que tú y inuyasha iban a ser novios, sueño completado-dijo Ayame abrazando a Kouga y Kouga abrazo a Ayame, se veían bien

-es normal que tus amigas sueñen con tu pareja ideal-pregunte riéndome

-yo creo que ahora sí, vamos de nuevo al muérdago-dijo inuyasha en mi oído

-yo puse LOS muérdagos de toda la casa así que si quieres toparte con uno puedes ir a la cocina, puerta de mi baño, la puerta del patio y las escaleras-dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor del cuello de inuyasha y empezamos hacer pequeños roses

-cof cof no quiero interrumpir pero kag, hablemos-dijo Ayame con cara de perrito

-más rato, de ahí voy dale-dije sin ganas

-bueno, nos vemos, perro cuida muy bien a kag, aunque ya sabemos que lo harás-dijo Ayame sonriendo

-gracias, cuídate hermanita, cuida a mi hermana o te las veras conmigo-dijo inuyasha amenazando a Kouga

-HERMANO-lo reto Ayame, y así empezaron la discusión de todos los días, yo me reía y Kouga miraba

-ya nos vemos-dije tomando el brazo de inuyasha para arrastrarlo

-NOS VEMOS-dijeron Kouga y Ayame al mismo tiempo, inuyasha luego me tomo al estilo nupcial y me llevo a la puerta del patio

-jajajjajaja te veías muy tierno protegiendo a tu hermana-dije abrazándolo del cuello, mientras Inuyasha me abrazaba desde la cintura

-así, bueno olvidemos nos de ellos, y ahora-dijo para acercarse para besarnos cuando

-hola, soy Ryu el hijo mayor de Sote, tú eres Kagome, ¿no es así?-dijo un joven de más o menos 24 o 25 años de ojos celestes, cabellera corta verde, piel blanca y de mediana estatura

-sí, un gusto él es mi novio Inuyasha-dije presentándolo

-un gusto Inuyasha Taisho-dijo inuyasha estirando su mano

-Ryu Shiyu, un placer-dijo Ryu recibiendo la mano de inuyasha

-oye tú hermana es un poco coqueta eh-dije abrazando a inuyasha

-cual, Akari-yo asentí-está desesperada buscando al "chico perfecto"-dijo Ryu

-ah ok, bueno si te importa, inuyasha y yo nos quedamos en algo-dije sonrojada

-ah perdón, nos vemos kag-dijo Ryu yéndose

-me callo mejor que la otra-dijo inuyasha dándome pequeños besos

-sí, te amo-dije para sonreír y él me beso, nos estábamos besando cada vez más intensamente, luego rompimos el beso

-yo te amo más mi pequeña-dijo abrazándome, luego fuimos de la mano a la sala en donde estaban todos, de repente una mujer de unos 26 o 28 años se nos acerco acompañada de un hombre de unos 30 o 29, un bebe y dos niños

-hola yo soy la Mayor de los Shiyu, Kaori, eres la pequeña Kagome-pregunto la mujer de ojos cian, cabellos morados largos, piel bronceada y de mediana estatura

-sí, el es mi novio Inuyasha-dije presentando a inuyasha

-un gusto-dijo Kaori sonriendo y estrechando la mano libre

-es un placer, soy Inuyasha Taisho-dijo tomando la mano

-esta pequeña en mis brazos es mi hija Yukiko-dijo mostrando a una bebe de unos 9 meses de ojos cian, lo poco de cabello rubio, piel blanca y la cara se parecía a Kaori

-es hermosa-dije viéndola fascinada

-¿quieres tomarla?-me pregunto sonriendo

-siii-dije feliz, me la paso y yo la tome-es hermosa-dije de nuevo y viendo como me sonreía la bebe

-ellos son los gemelos Kaoru y Hotaru-dijo mostrando a dos niños de unos 10 años, uno tenía el cabello morado corto y el otro tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos los tenían de diferente color el izquierdo lo tenían cian y el rojo, la piel era bronceada y de mediana estatura

-hola-los salude sonriendo y vi que ellos antes tenían una cara de miedo que cambio a felicidad cuando les sonreí

-hola-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-y el es mi esposo Hayato-dijo mostrando a un hombre de ojos rojos, cabello rubio corto, piel blanca y de alta estatura

-un gusto-dijo estrechando su mano hacia mi

-un gusto-dije recibiéndola

-bueno, hablemos que quiero conocerte, dime kag, cuántos años tienes-me pregunto Kaori

-tengo 17-dije acurrucando a la bebe en mi estomago y ella se agarro de mi suéter

-dime, ¿te gustaría tener hijos?-pregunto sonriendo

-sí, y mucho-dije acariciando la cabeza de Yukiko

-KYAAA que tierna-dijo sentándose en un sillón que había cerca

-tía Kagome-dijeron los dos niños

-sí, que pasa Kaoru y Hotaru-pregunte viendo como los niños se sonrojaban

-es muy bonita usted-dijo Kaoru-y queríamos regalarle esta flor de loto-dijo Hotaru

-oh gracias-dije tomando la flor y dándole un beso en la mejilla a los dos niños haciendo que se sonrojaran más

-fhe-dijo inuyasha de la nada

-no me digas que estas celoso solo porque les di un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru y Hotaru-dije sonriendo

-un poco-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-oh ternura, te amo-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego le pase Yukiko a Kaori, bese a inuyasha y luego hablamos con Hayato y Kaori, después Sango y Miroku se nos unieron, luego Ryu, y así estuvimos hasta la hora de noche buena

-feliz navidad mis niños-dijo mi madre abrazándonos(a kagome, Kikyo y Shippo)

-feliz navidad madre-dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo mi madre, se fue y llego Onigumo

-feliz navidad cuñada-dijo Onigumo

-feliz navidad-dije sonriendo para luego buscar a inuyasha, y lo vi hablando con Miroku, así que yo decidí ir con sango cuando sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, miro hacia atrás y encuentro a Akari

-quería pedirte perdón y feliz navidad-dijo un poco triste

-te perdono, feliz navidad-dije sonriendo y viendo como ella sonrió y me abrazo, después llego inuyasha

-oye perdón por mi actitud de antes-dijo Akari perdonándose de inuyasha

-tranquila feliz navidad-dijo sonriendo, luego Akari se fue-feliz navidad mi pequeña-dijo besándome

-feliz navidad, Inu-dije entre el beso, estuvimos así hasta que escuchamos que mi madre pidió atención

-ya queríamos dar un aviso antes de entregar los regalo, Sote y yo nos casaremos-dijo mi madre feliz

-la boda será el 28 de enero, y queremos que las que hagan el discurso sea Kagome y Ryu-dije Sote, que era un hombre de unos 40 de ojos naranjos, cabellos cortos verdes, de piel blanca y de alta estatura-vengan por favor-dijo llamándonos, Ryu y yo fuimos y yo abrace a mi madre, luego abrace a Sote y me fui con inuyasha

-ya ahora, este es de Kagome para Shippo-dijo Naomi pasándole el regalo a Shippo(Naomi es la madre de kagome), Shippo abrió el regalo y vio un juego de X-box que decía "Lego Batman"

-GRACIAS HERMANA-grito Shippo abrazándome

-de nada hermanito-dije sonriendo

-este es de Inuyasha para Kagome-dijo Sote pasándome una caja en donde venia una rosa negra, una pulsera de oro blanco con un dije de corazón de cristal y el juego "american McGees Alice"

-es-es-es-es hermoso, gracias-dije besando a inuyasha

-te amo pequeña-dijo entre el beso

-yo también te amo y mucho-dije también entre el beso

-bueno, este es de Kagome para Inuyasha-dijo mi madre pasándole un paquete en donde venían cuatro boletos para ir al Caribe, un collar para perros color rosa en el que decía Hana y unas llaves de una moto

-kag, eres la mejor, pero tan caro-dijo inuyasha preocupado

-tranquilo vale la pena gastar mi mesada con tal de verte feliz-dije sonriendo

-fhe tonta-me dijo para luego besarme

-si yo me vuelvo una tonta a tu lado-dije entre el beso

-oye la duda es porque el collar-dijo sin entender

-o se me olvido, al tiro vuelvo-dije yendo a la cocina, tome a una golden retriver de ojos chocolates, cabellos dorados y de mediana estatura solo un poquito más alta, fui de nuevo a la sala-ella es Hana la compañera de Haku, es que el está muy solo y creo que a él le gustaría una compañera-dije inocente mente

-gracias, kag, te amo, ven-dijo para que yo me sentara en las piernas de inuyasha-pero una condición-dijo en susurro

-cual-dije besándolo

-ven a vivir conmigo-dijo besándome

-no sé, me gustaría pero mi madre manda, le preguntare ok-dije besándolo suave mente

-bueno, te amo-dijo poniendo una mano en mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello, luego rompimos el beso, después seguían con los regalos, después casi todos excepto la familia de Sote y la mía se fueron y inuyasha se quedo conmigo, jugamos un poco con Hana y luego inuyasha y yo tomamos valor y fuimos con mi madre

-mamá-dije con un poco de miedo

-sí, que pasa hija-me pregunto

-etooo puedo vivir con inuyasha-dije rápida mente que casi nadie excepto mi mamá entendieron

-si eres feliz bueno-dijo sonriendo

-gracias mamá-dije abrazándola para luego abrazar a inuyasha

-y si dejo que vivas con inuyasha es porque confió en que inuyasha te cuidara y que serán felices-dijo mi mamá con felicidad

-gracias señora Higurashi-dijo sonriendo y abrazándome

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte inuyasha que me digas Naomi-dijo recordando que desde que teníamos 5 años le decía señora Higurashi

-perdón se...Naomi-dijo inuyasha sonriendo

-se van a quedar a dormir aquí hoy-pregunto mi madre

-sí-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-bueno, buenas noches y feliz navidad-dijo sonriendo...

COOMING SOON...

**este es mi regalo de navidad, ahora les dejo el segundo regalo, espero que les haya gustado los (as) quiero guaf guaf**


	7. Chapter 7

hola, por fa comenten ideas para AÑO NUEVO, y les dejo la hora que subiré el capitulo 11: 30p.m sé que es tarde pero será en año nuevo, gracias por haber estado desde el inicio los (as) quiero besos

Capitulo 7: viviendo con inuyasha

ya era de día, tengo todas las maletas hechas, inuyasha ahora está subiendo mis maletas al auto con ayuda de Ryu y Shippo, por mientras yo me despido de mi familia, cuando terminaron de subir mis cosas(ropa, cremas, maquillajes, etc.), nos despedimos, le pusimos una correa a Hana, la subimos al auto y nos fuimos al departamento, en el camino hablábamos de leyendas antiguas ya que nosotros cuando chicos teníamos un club con sango y miroku en donde contábamos leyendas de younkais, hanyous y mikos, cuando llegamos los dos subimos las maletas y luego a Hana y cuando Haku vio a Hana empezaron a ladrar, mover la cola y jugar

-jajajaj que tiernos-dije viendo a los perros jugar

-sí, vamos a ordenar las maletas-dijo tomando cuatro maletas

-ok-dije tomando otras cuatro, fuimos al cuarto de inuyasha, en donde me caí de cara y tuve mi primer beso

-ya tengo cuatro cajones sin nada, y en mi perchero me alcanza de más tu ropa-dijo dejando las maletas en su cama

-bueno, pero yo ordeno mi ropa interior-dije rápida mente

-bueno-dijo riendo-te amo-dijo besándome

-yo también te amo-dije dándole besitos cortos, luego tome justo la maleta que tenía mi ropa interior, guardamos mi ropa en los cajones y colgamos algunas cosas, después fuimos a sacar a pasear a los perros que estaban unidos igual que inuyasha y yo, siempre juntos, llegamos a un parque y les sacamos la correa y dejamos que corrieran, juagaran y durmieran, mientras nosotros

-puedes creer que después de ser amigos durante años ahora somos novios-dijo inuyasha tomando mi mano

-sí lo puedo creer, lo que me cuesta creer es que recién llevamos 4 días de noviazgo y ya vivimos juntos, eso me hace muy feliz-dije besando a inuyasha

-KAGOME, INUYASHA-grito alguien desde lejos, inuyasha y yo cortamos el beso y vimos que miroku y sango estaban sacando a pasear a Hayako, la Siberiana husky de Sango con Rex el Siberiano Husky de Miroku

-hola ¿como están?-pregunte poniéndome más cerca de inuyasha para que sango y miroku se sentaran, cosa que hicieron , luego soltaron a sus perros para jugaran

-bien, con Miroku iremos a la playa Sengoku-dijo Sango feliz y tomada de la mano con Miroku

-que bueno, espero que la pasen bien-dije sonriendo

-igual ustedes, que van hacer en la tarde-pregunto miroku

-nada-dijo inuyasha

-y si vamos al karaoke en donde trabajábamos antes-dijo miroku

-para burlarnos de Mazaku y de Daiki-dije con una luz en mis ojos

-si-dijo inuyasha

-YEHII-dijimos sango y yo mientras miroku y inuyasha se reían y nos miraban tierna mente(inuyasha a kag y miroku a san, capichi)-¿que?-dijimos al ver que nos miraban

-nada solo que se ven hermosas-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-gra-gra-gra-gracias-tartamudeamos sonrojadas, llamamos a los perros y decidimos dejar a los perros en el departamento de inuyasha y mío, después nos cambiamos de ropa, le preste ropa a Sango, ella eligió una mini falda escocesa, una polera de tirantes que era fucsia y en letras verdes decía "the legend of Zelda" con unas zapatillas azules, yo me puse unos short de mezclillas, una polera de tirantes negra con una calavera gris, unas zapatillas con taco negras y un gorro de verde oscuro, fuimos a esperar a inuyasha y a miroku en la sala y cuando salieron miroku llevaba unos jeans blancos ni ajustados ni sueltos, una polera azul que decía "i love night" con unas convers rojas, y inuyasha llevaba unos jeans negros sueltos pero no tanto, una polera negra que decía "I'm crazy for you, plies love me and i love you", un gorro gris y unas convers gris, se veía sexy, me mordí él labio inferior al ver lo de pies a cabeza

-pasa algo amor-dijo tierna mente inuyasha mirándome

-no nada solo que te ves sexy-dije sexy en un susurro que sango escucho y rio

-que cosa amor, no te escuche-dijo inuyasha

-dio que te veías sexy jajajaj-sango le dijo mientras se reía y yo me sonrojaba a niveles máximos

-gracias, tú te ves muy pero muy sexy también-dijo inuyasha sonriéndome de una manera que me dejaba sin aire y me sonroje parecía un tomate

-Sango, querida te ves hermosa, sexy, tierna, es una gran combinación-dijo miroku con un aire y tono encantado

-gra-gra-gracias tu también te ves bien-dijo sonrojándose y miroku embozo una gran sonrisa y partimos al karaoke, Sango y yo cantamos "Skater boy" de Avril Lavigne, "nobody´s home", "here´s to never growing up" de Avril Lavigne, "im so sick" y "again" de Flyleaf, luego inuyasha y miroku cantaron "Lolly" de Bei Maejor, "mi rosa negra" de porta, "one more night", "misery" de maroon 5 y "trastorno bipolar" de porta, luego cantábamos duetos miroku y yo cantamos "niños vs niñas" de porta, luego Sango y miroku "Palabras mudas" de porta, luego Sango y inuyasha "Blah Blah" de Kesha y 3OH!3 y luego inuyasha y yo cantamos "let me go" de Avril Lavigne y Chad Kroeger, después les pedimos a Mazaku y a Daiki dos bebidas y dos jugos naturales, mi jugo era de de piña y el de Sango de naranja, luego fuimos al departamento(PD: si pagaron lo que comieron) Sango y Miroku se llevaron a sus perros, yo me fui a poner el pijama, luego cuando entre al cuarto inuyasha estaba poniéndose los pantalones

-AHHH PERDON-grite dándome la vuelta para volver a entrar al baño

-tranquila, entra ya tengo los pantalones puestos-dije abrazándome por atrás

-de verdad perdón-dije dándome la vuelta para quedar a cara con inuyasha

-tranquila, ya ve a acostarte yo voy al tiro-dijo para empezar a sacarse la polera(lo sentimos pero su escritora se desmayo por lo sexy que es inuyasha y también sangra, jejejeje pero de verdad estoy sangrando)y yo me fui corriendo a la cama, estaba con las mejillas hirviendo, después llego inuyasha y se acostó y me abrazo y yo me acurruque en su pecho, a la mañana siguiente inuyasha me despertó con besos en el cuello

-mmmmm Inu...yasha-dije entre cortado y abriendo mis ojos, lo vi encima mío, con polera y unos jeans y unas zapatillas

-amor, miroku nos invito este día a la playa, te parece que vayamos-me pregunto besándome

-me parece una gran idea, pero qué hora es-dije mirándolo levantarse para que me sentara

-son las 3:20a.m-dijo con nerviosismo

-mmmmm, bueno me vestiré-dije levantándome para luego besar a mi inuyasha desconcertado

-no estás enojada-me pregunto

-no para nada, esta es la primera vez en mi vida que estoy feliz de despertarme temprano, porque me despertaste tu-dije sonrojada

-te amo, mucho, te amo, daría mi vida por ti-dijo agarrándome de la cintura

-te amo mucho, de verdad-dije besándolo-ya tengo que vestirme y guardar mi ropa de cambio-dije para buscar ropa

-yo te hice el bolso mientras dormías-dijo inuyasha

-ha-ha-hasta la ropa interior-pregunte nerviosa y roja

-sí, por cierto que bonitos los calzones que tienen un gato en la parte de atrás y los sostenes con encajes rosados, están hermosos-dijo sonriendo provocativa mente

-etooo, PERMISO-grite corriendo al baño pero me tropecé con una sabana pero inuyasha me atrapo

-cuidado linda-dijo levantándome

-gracias, te amo pero no sea pervertido-dije como una niña

-te amo, te amo-dijo besándome, no era la respuesta que esperaba pero ya que, me vestí, desayunamos y nos fuimos, en el camino el fingía o era pervertido y yo me sonrojaba, cuando llegamos Sango y Miroku estaban despiertos, y eso que eran las 4:36a.m, dejamos las cosas en la entrada, sango nos mostro un cuarto en donde había una cama matrimonial, en donde inuyasha y yo nos acostamos vestidos y despertamos a las 12:49a.m, después con sango fuimos a la feria y volvimos temprano, les cocinamos a los chicos reposamos, fuimos a la playa, en la que estuvimos hasta las 7:24p.m, luego caminamos de la mano(Inu y kag, miroku y san)y unos chicos en el camino miraron coquetos a Kagome y a Sango pero ellas los ignoraron, después fueron a sacarse la sal y a cambiarse, después nos fuimos y cuando llegamos inuyasha siguió con su conversación pervertida y yo lo calle con un beso y nos quedamos dormidos, los otros cuatro días estuvimos juntándonos con Rin y Sesshomaru, Ayame y Kouga, Kikyo y Onigumo, y con mis padres y los de inuyasha, ya era de noche y era un día antes de año nuevo

kag mañana como lo haremos-me pregunto jugando al juego de Alice que me regalo

-no sé-dije acurrucándome en el

-te amo-me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente

-yo también-dije acurrucándome más en inuyasha para dormirme...

COOMING SOON...

**hola mis lectores como están, espero que bien, comenten las ideas para año nuevo, los(as) quiero espero que les haya gustado chau chau guaf guaf **


	8. Chapter 8

hola me encantaron sus ideas voy a combinar sus ideas, va haber romance, un poco de cosas pervertidas(inuyasha y sus comentarios de la ropa interior de kag XD), celos y UN PASEO EN ... se me va a ocurrir mientras escriba, que rápido paso el tiempo voy a llorar ;) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MIS LINDAS(OS) LECTORES(AS) BESOS

Capitulo 8: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

ya era de día, me desperté antes que inuyasha, si él se mete con mi ropa yo me meto con la suya, aunque podría dejarla pasar a mí nunca me ha salido el papel de pervertida o capas lo sea y no me doy cuenta, mmmmm detalles, vi que inuyasha se despertaba así que me fui corriendo a la cocina y esta vez no me tropecé con algo, la maldición de caerme se fue, o eso creía cuando estaba caminando para volver al cuarto estaba a punto de caerme pero inuyasha apareció de la nada y me atrapo

-cuidado linda, ¿tan temprano despierta?-me pregunto aun en sus brazos

-etooo si jijijiji, oye al final que haremos para hoy-le pregunte parándome con su ayuda

-podríamos pedirle a mi madre y a mi padre que nos preste su cabaña en Shikon No Tama o pasarla aquí-dijo pensando, empezamos a caminar hacia el living y nos sentamos en unos sillones

-podríamos pedirles la cabaña pero es un poquito temprano para llamarlos y pedirles la cabaña-dije para acostarme en el sillón mirando a inuyasha que estaba al frente sonriendo

-tranquila los llamare y pondré alta voz-dijo llamando por su celular

-moshi moshi-se escucho una voz cansada al otro lado de la llamada

-padre-dijo inuyasha

-¿inuyasha?, estas desvelado de nuevo cierto, ¿dejaste a alguien embarazada o qué?-dijo el padre de inuyasha con aire de sueño

-que, fhe no, DESPIERTA-le grito inuyasha molesto y yo me reí un poco haciendo que inuyasha sonriera un poco

-YA DESPERTE-grito el padre de inuyasha

-hola señor Taisho-salude para ver cómo reaccionaba

-oh hola kagome como has estado-pregunto con un notorio tono de felicidad

-bien y usted-pregunte

-bien, estaba durmiendo con cierto "caballero" me despertó, no diré nombres pero empieza con I y termina con nuyasha pero no diré nombre-dijo con un tono divertido

-jajajjajaja señor de algún modo es mi culpa que inuyasha lo llame a esta hora-dije inocente mente-pero si está ocupado lo dejamos de molestar-dije tranquila mente

-no querida no molestan, por eso me caes bien eres educada, lista, tierna, bella, carismática eres perfecta y estas de novia con un flojo...-iba a continuar cuando inuyasha lo interrumpió

-entendimos papa soy imperfecto y tengo como novia a la chica perfecta, se entendió el punto-dijo inuyasha con u tono decaído

-inuyasha eres perfecto para mi, siempre lo serás-dije sentándome a su lado para abrazarlo que fue correspondido

-ya, dejo de molestar, ¿qué quieres hijo?-dijo riendo Inu no Taisho

-padre sabes que esas bromas me hacen sacar mis sentimientos a flor de pie o piel como sea, papa nos prestarían la cabaña en Shikon No Tama por favor-dijo inuyasha abrazándome más fuerte

-bueno, tienes la copia de las llaves así que te vas ahora hacia Shikon, ya chao hijo yo y tu madre te queremos mucho, chao kagome que las paces bien y feliz año nuevo y un prospero año-dijo Inu No Taisho

-feliz año nuevo señor-dije para que Inu no cortara la llamada(Inu no es Inu no Taisho)-ahora yo hago los bolsos-dije sonriendo con malicia

-¿los bolsos?-pregunto

-si el tuyo y el mío-dije para ir a hacer los bolsos, tome una mochila mía en donde cavia de mas la ropa mía y la de inuyasha, puse dos sostenes, dos calzones, dos calcetines, dos pares de zapatos, dos poleras, dos polerones, dos shorts y dos jeans, esa era mi ropa, a inuyasha le puse lo mismo excepto por el hecho de que el no usa sostenes y el usa bóxers, detalles, deje la mochila en la entrada del departamento-listo-dije viendo que inuyasha estaba tomando jugo en la cocina

-ok, ahora solo hay que vestirse-dijo inuyasha acercándose a mi

-pusiste los del gato-dijo sonriendo pervertida mente

-miroku te contagio ya ¬_¬-dije caminando al cuarto para tirarme a la cama y descansar

-sí, me contagio pero yo soy pervertido con mi Kagome-dijo acostándose a mi lado y besando mi frente

-mmmmm te acostumbraste cierto-pregunte acurrucándome en inuyasha

-sí pero estoy feliz porque estoy con la mejor chica del mundo-dijo cerrando sus ojos para dormir, tome mi celular y vi que era las 2:27a.m puse una alarma que sonaba a las 5:30a.m, y me dormí con inuyasha, después desperté por la alarma, me sentía mal, estaba muy cansada pero decidí pararme e ir a la cocina a comer algo y cuando llegue a la cocina encontré a inuyasha comiendo tostadas con batido del Starbucks

-¿de dónde sacaste ese batido?- pregunte exaltada

-intente ir al Starbucks mientras dormías pero pensé, ¿no sería mejor que fuera a Marte en mi poni volador? y respondí mi pregunta rápidamente y fui a Marte - respondió inuyasha sarcásticamente

-hahaha, que divertido fue eso .-. -dije sarcásticamente

-cierto?, sabía que te iba a gustar-Respondió en tono burlón

-ya te amo-dije riéndome este se acerca y me besa, luego tomamos los bolsos y fuimos a Shikon, cuando llegamos dejamos las cosas y fuimos a caminar, luego nos bañamos en la playa y por ultimo para año nuevo fuimos afuera un vecino me miro con cara de malicia me dio miedo

-hola linda, feliz año nuevo-dijo un joven de ojos blancos, pelo corto y azul, piel blanca y de alta estatura

-Rioku vete, y no llames a MI novia así-dijo inuyasha notoria mente enojado

-deja que hable tiene boca-dijo engreído

-aléjate de mi-dije empujándolo lejos sin darme cuenta lo golpe en el brazo-oh de verdad lo lamento-dije ayudándolo

-estúpida-dijo pegándome una cachetada

-maldito-dijo inuyasha para pegarle un combo-vuelves a tocar a mi novia y no vivirás para contarlo-dijo levantándome y yéndonos dentro de la cabaña-estas bien, no te duele-me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla delicada mente

-si tranquilo estoy bien, feliz año nuevo-dije besándolo

-feliz año nuevo mi pequeña y hermosa kag-dijo para besarme más intensamente, empezó a bajar y subir sus manos desde mi espalda hasta mi cadera y yo empezó a empujar su cabeza más hacia mí con una mano

-Inu...yasha...no podemos, es muy pronto-dije entre el beso

-bueno pero solo bésame-dijo besándome, estuvimos como media hora dando nos besos para luego llamar a nuestros amigos para desearles un feliz año nuevo, después nos pusimos pijama y nos dormimos besándonos y abrazados

-mi deseo de año nuevo es que estos momentos nunca los olvidemos-dije antes de dormir

-yo también-dijo durmiendo

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO los (as) quiero , espero que les haya gustado fue muy romántico pero me costó empezar esta historia, les deseo un muy feliz año y que la suerte y la felicidad con ustedes cuidase chau chau miau miau **


	9. Chapter 9

hola se que estuve ausente pero es por las faltas de tiempo y por unos accidentes en mi pierna y cosas así, bueno comenten díganme si les gusta si lo odian o si tengo que mejorar, buenos aquí les dejo el fic

Capitulo 9: ¡¿papá?!

me desperté y fui a la cocina y me puse hielo en la mejilla por la golpiza de ayer, luego recibí una llamada de mi madre

-mami, ¿como estas?-pregunte yo era muy mamona

-bien y tu hija, paso algo especial anoche con inuyasha-dijo con un tono que identifique como pícaro

-no nada además de que un chico me pego una cachetada y inuyasha le pego un combo estoy bien, pero me duele el cachete, que hicieron ustedes-pregunte dejando el hielo en el refrigerador

-ohh mi niña que bueno que inuyasha te defendió, nada Kaori, Ryu, Akari y sote estuvieron aquí para año nuevo, bueno Ryu y Akari, ya que Kaori tenía que ir donde sus suegros pero la pasamos bien-dijo mi madre feliz-también vino Izayou y Inu No Taisho, estuvimos riéndonos diciéndonos chistes fue divertido-dijo mi madre riendo cuando por el otro lado escucho a Izayou diciendo es Kagome-si Izayou-luego escuche a Izayou preguntar y estuvieron creando a nuestro nieto-no ya le pregunte pero nada-dijo mi madre como si estuvieran desesperados por un nieto

-madre, Izayou no han pensado que recién este año cumplo 18 y recién llevamos casi dos semanas o tres semanas de noviazgo, es muy pronto, denos nos tiempo, ok-dije riendo

-bueno, nos vemos, mándale a inuyasha un feliz año nuevo y que lo queremos-dijeron Izayou y mi madre riendo y al mismo tiempo para cortar

-bueno-dije dejando mi celular en la mesa para ir a la cama, vi como inuyasha decía en sueño kagome, kagome, yo me reí un poco y me tire encima de su espalda y empecé a besar su cuello

-mmmmm kag... que haces-me pregunto complacido creo

-nada, solo quería besarte pero estabas durmiendo, sabes que me llamas mientras duermes-dije poniéndome al frente de el

-etooo veamos Charlie el unicornio de ralotrexx, te parece-me pregunto nervioso

-bueno-y empezamos a ver Charlie en youtube en la televisión, luego cuando termino-soy un milpiés y soy fabuloso-dije parándome

-jajajaj solo de batería-dijo inuyasha riéndose de mi cara que puse

-tengo que ir comprar-dije buscando un poleron y unos jeans

-oye kag, ahora que somos novios me podrías decir que le paso a tu padre-pregunto inuyasha dejándome en estado de shock

-bueno-dije sentándome al frente de inuyasha-yo tenía 7 años, Shippo recién había nacido-dije

-si me acuerdo-dijo inuyasha

-yo y mi padre estábamos en un parque, yo estaba practicando arquería porque mi padre quería que fuera una Miko, tire una flecha demasiado lejos que llego a la calle, mi padre la fue a buscar, vi como un camión lo atropello, me dijeron que no podía salvarse, desde ese día odio las flechas, nunca más me acerque a una flecha, estuve llorando desde que tengo memoria, bueno eso fue lo que le paso a mi padre, yo lo mate, fue mi culpa-dije llorando

-kag, no es tu culpa-dijo abrazándome

-sí lo es-dije llorando mas fuerte

-tranquila no es tu culpa, ahora vamos a mojarte la cara y luego vamos a comprar, ok-dijo inuyasha llevándome al baño mientras lloraba, me lavo la cara suave mente luego me seco la cara suave, me dejo en la cama y se fue para que me vistiera, me vestí y fui con inuyasha que al ver me fue a abrazar y luego me beso-vamos a comprar-dijo tomando mi mano

-bueno-dije caminando de la mano con inuyasha, compramos lo necesario y nos fuimos, en el camino un hombre sin querer choco conmigo

-lo siento, estas bien-me pregunto el hombre ayudándome a levantarme, era de ojos verdes, cabello corto entre rojizo y azabache, de piel blanca y alta estatura-me presento soy Ren Higurashi, y usted-dijo el

-pa-pa-pa-pa, Papa-pregunte casi llorando

-¿Kagome?-pregunto el hombre

-padre-dije corriendo a abrazarlo y este me abrazo más fuerte

-hola señor Higurashi, soy Inuyasha, y si vamos a la cabaña-dijo inuyasha

-sipi-dije como una niña, inuyasha me tomo la mano en la que no tenía nada y mi padre la otra mano, cuando llegamos deje las cosas en la cocina, cuando sentí unas manos en mi cadera mire hacia atrás y vi a inuyasha

-me asustaste-dije como niña chica

-a enserio-dijo dándome vuelta

-sipi-dije como niña acercándome a el

-entonces no lo hare sin avisarte-dijo besándome

-hija-escuche a mi padre y me separe de inuyasha pero estaba abrazada a el

-si, que pasa padre-pregunte riendome ya que inuyasha me hacia cosquillas en el estomago

-te tengo que contar la verdad de porque nunca aparecí-dijo serio y sentándose, haciendo que inuyasha pare de hacerme cosquillas y los dos nos sentamos

-¿cómo que la verdad?-pregunte tomando la mano de inuyasha

-primero no te enojes ni llores es lo único que te pido-dijo mi padre

-bueno-dije acurrucándome en inuyasha

-ese día el camión si me atropello pero estaba bien, tu madre y yo hablamos, yo quería el divorcio y ella le costó pero dijo que también lo quería pero yo tenía que irme a vivir a Shikon, te quería escribir pero tu madre se mudo, cambio los teléfonos y no pude comunicarme-dijo triste

-y porque los doctores me dijeron que no te podías salvar-dijo kagome con cierta rabia

-yo les dije que te lo digieran al igual que a Kikyo-dijo triste

-...-me quede callada no sabía cómo reaccionar

-kag, amor, hermosa, estas bien-me pregunto inuyasha levantando mi mentón con dos de sus dedos

-sí-dije besándolo, era lo único que podía hacer besar a mi novio

-hija me perdonas-dijo mi padre triste

-bueno, lo hiciste por alguna razón o no-dije acurrucándome en inuyasha y luego me quede dormida en inuyasha

POV INUYASHA

kagome se quedo dormida en mi pecho, la iba a ir a dejar cuando el señor Higurashi me llamo

-Inuyasha-dijo

-que pasa señor-dije levantándome y cargando a Kagome al estilo nupcial

-de ahí quiero hablar contigo-dijo serio

-ok-dije llevando a kagome a nuestro cuarto, intente dejarla en la cama pero se aferraba a mí, así que la lleve conmigo

-porque no está en la cama-me pregunto

-porque se quedo dormida y no se separa de mi-dije mostrando como kagome se agarraba de mi

-bueno, dime, qué opinas de Kagome-dijo serio

-que opino, que es hermosa, tierna, tiene un gran corazón, es como una rosa pero de cristal, es suave pero muy delicada, es comprensiva, es caritativa, que es la mejor y más hermosa chica del mundo-dije acariciando los cabellos azabaches de mi kagome

-dime no han hecho nada indebido-dijo el señor mirándome con una cara que mataba con los mirar era como un balazo

-no, nada, yo no haría nada que kagome no quiera-dije para acariciar la mejilla de kagome-ella es mi todo, antes éramos solo mejores amigos, y ahora tengo todo lo que pedí alguna vez, tener a la chica de mis sueños y que ella me ame a mi lado, y se cumplió-dije viendo a kagome

-bueno, felicidades tienes mi bendición-dijo el señor

-gracias, kagome se durmió temprano hoy-dije riendo ya que ella a veces me reprochaba por dormirme temprano

-sí, bueno y si intentamos dejarla en su cama-pregunto

-bueno-dije yendo con el señor Higurashi a nuestra pieza(la de kag y Inu), cuando llegamos vimos que la cama casi estaba desarmada, la deje en su lado pero no se soltaba de mi polera, así que me saque la polera y la deje en la cama, busque una polera y me la puse

-ahh mi hija tan inocente pero a la vez no-dijo el señor riendo ya que kagome abrazo mi polera, después nos fuimos a ver tele...

**sé que apesto, pero tengo sueño y no tengo tantas ideas así que espero que les guste, cuéntenme como la pasaron en su año nuevo, espero que bien comenten besos chau chau guaf guaf **


	10. Chapter 10

holaaaaaaa no sé que poner así que comenten tres nombres de sus canciones favoritas, y algunas persona me han preguntado(o han escrito que quieren) si va a tener lemon, bueno, al comienzo me sonroje más o menos así O/O pero luego pensé...elijan ustedes hare una encuesta los que quieran lemon comenten "si lemon XD *u*" y lo que no "no lemon XP ¬¬" bueno es su elección, aquí les dejo el fic los(as) quiero

Capitulo 10: papá y ¡¿SU FAMILIA?!

POV KAGOME

me desperté sentí la suave polera de inuyasha, al abrir mis ojos vi la polera de inuyasha en mis manos, me sonroje pero luego mire el reloj y marcaban las 4:49p.m, me pare corriendo a la sala de star(la sala multimedia) y encontré a mi padre y a inuyasha viendo "Cazadores de sombras: la cuidad de huesos"

-Inuyasha, ¿qué pasa si te dicen que mi hija es tu hermana?-dijo mi padre

-nada lucharía hasta saber la verdad, me podrían decir cochino o lo que quieran pero no dejaría de amarla-dijo inuyasha parándose y se dio la vuelta y me vio-despertaste bella durmiente, como dormiste-me pregunto acercándose

-bien, excepto por el hecho de que me sentí sola mientras dormía-dije poniéndome de puntitas para besarlo, era más alto que yo o yo era muy baja

-enserio, si no te despegabas de mi y tuve que sacarme la polera-dijo inuyasha entre el beso

-es broma-dije abriendo los ojos como platos

-no es broma, eres tierna y inocente pero no tan inocente-dijo riendo y besándome

-y tu, desde que somos novios eres más pervertido que antes-dije caminando a la cocina y riendo

-cuando-me pregunto acorralándome contra el lava losa y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura

-cuando teníamos 13, en el parque de diversiones con sango y miroku-dije riendo

-mmmmm el día en el que miroku y yo las abrazamos en una foto y les tocábamos sus retaguardias-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-si ese día en donde tú y miroku terminaron con los manos marcadas en las dos mejillas-dije riendo y con una mano acariciando el cuello de inuyasha

-si me acuerdo, no sé porque las dos nos pegaron a los dos, si yo solo te toque a ti y miroku a sango-dijo dándome pequeños besos

-no sé instinto creo-dije para besarlo intensamente

-oigan, no me gusta interrumpir pero kag, te quiero presentar a unas personas en mi casa-dijo mi padre serio y mirando a inuyasha con mirada asesina

-PAPÁ-dije reprochándolo

-que-dijo fingiendo no entender

-no te hagas el que no sabe-dije mirándolo

-no sé de qué me hablas-dijo fingiendo de nuevo

-bueno, si te importa-dije para volver a besar a inuyasha intensamente

-HEY, cuidado donde pones esas manos muchachito-dijo molesto

-papá, ni como si nunca hubieras besado a alguien de esta forma-dije poniendo mis manos en el pecho de inuyasha

-bueno pero si sabia donde poner mis manos-dijo nervioso

-ah sí, por eso existo yo, Kikyo y Shippo, o no-dije con una mirada de interrogación

-eeeee-no pudo decir nada ya que no sabía que decir y estaba rojo mi papá

-viste, y total no hare nada tengo un futuro-dije con una mirada de "inteligencia"-se que los hombres se tientan fácil pero ten por seguro...no dije nada ok-dije escapándome de los brazos de inuyasha y corriendo al comedor

-que iba a decir-le pregunto a inuyasha

-nada nada n.n-dijo viniendo a donde yo estaba, TAN TANN TANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Inu, Inu, Inu-dije moviéndolo desesperada mente

-que pasa linda n.n-dijo deteniéndome y "mirándome"

-tu entendiste a lo que me refería-pregunte nerviosa y mirando su cara

-si a la perfección-dijo acercándose para besarme

-conoces mi lado pervertido-pregunte con ojos de seducción o algo parecido o hasta lo contrario nunca me entiendo

-no, me lo quieres presentar-pregunto sonriendo seductora mente

-etooo-dije y inconscientemente le toque la retaguardia (O/O que vergüenza y como está el trasero kag O.O)

-me agrada tu lado-dijo acercándome a el

-etooo no sabes lo roja que estoy y esta mi interior-dije agachando mi cara y poniéndola en el pecho de inuyasha

-si tu cara es hermosa así, y en el interior mmmmm-dijo levantando mi mentón con dos dedos y luego me beso, luego sentí su mano también en mi retaguardia

-hi-hi-hi-hija-dijo mi padre sorprendido

-hola n.n-dije sacando mi mano de la retaguardia de inuyasha y este me siguió

-que estabas haciendo-dijo sorprendido

-nada, oye me tienes que presentar a personas, vamos ahora-dije para cambiar de tema

-sí, esta después hablaremos, y tu muchacho tienes...-lo interrumpí

-papá no vas a reprochar por solo instinto y a inuyasha menos, y además si no hubiera querido que me tocara le hubiera pegado y papá ya estamos grandes-dije caminando de la mano con inuyasha nos subimos al auto, inuyasha en el piloto, mi padre en el co-piloto y yo atrás, cuando llegamos, vimos a una mujer de ojos azules marinos, cabellos rojos largos, piel blanca y de mediana estatura

-amor, porque te tardaste, como estas-le pregunto la mujer a mi padre

-estoy bien, tarde porque choque mientras caminaba con ellos-dijo besando a la mujer ver esa imagen me dolió, me acurruque en inuyasha y este entendió y me abrazo

-tranquila, de todas formas tu padre iba a conocer a alguien, tienes a más personas que te quieren y que te aman, ya tranquila, yo te amo más que a mi vida-dijo besando mi cabeza y yo asentí pero me quede en su pecho

-hola, soy Natsuki Hikari, la esposa Ren-dijo estrechando su mano hacia mi- y tu quien eres-me pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-soy...-no seguí porque no quería hablar

-soy Inuyasha Taisho, el novio de esta hermosura y la mejor chica del mundo-dijo abrazándome y haciendo que lo mirara haciendo que sonriera

-PAPI, papi, papi mira el dibujo que te hice-dijo una niña de ojos verdes, cabellos rojos largos, piel blanca y de mediana estatura

-es hermoso, Akira, hija saluda a las visitas-esas palabras fueron las que derramaron la gota del vaso, no lo soporte empecé a llorar

-hola soy Akira Higurashi, ustedes-pregunto la niña

-soy Inuyasha Taisho-dijo inuyasha estrechando una mano y con la otra me acariciaba la cabeza

-porque está llorando-pregunto la niña mirándome

-no le pasa nada no te preocupes, vamos pequeña no llores, te amo pequeña, no me gusta verte así-dijo abrazándome más fuerte, cuando de la nada siento como alguien jalaba de mis jeans, miro y veo a la niña y esta me sonríe

-porque lloras, si eres muy bonita -dijo Akira sonriendo haciendo que sonría y me agache y le hice cariño en la mejilla

-gracias pequeña tú también eres bonita-dije levantándome y abrazando a inuyasha

-el es tu papá-me pregunto Akira yo me reí y inuyasha se rio también

-no, yo soy el novio de esta hermosa chica-dijo inuyasha tomándome de la cintura

-hija preséntate-me dijo mi padre

-soy Kagome Higurashi, un gusto-dije en un suspiro y estrechando mi mano a Natsuki

-eres Kagome-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-sí-dije con cierto miedo

-ohh hace mucho que he querido conocer a la Miko que tu padre está orgulloso-dijo abrazándome

-papá, te dije que no iba a ser una Miko-dije como si fuera reproche

-a verdad porque sé que si vas a ser una Miko te retiraras el próximo año, o hasta en tres días-dijo mi padre con cara de no

-porque lo dices amor-pregunto Natsuki

-porque...porque no vamos adentro y hay hablamos-dijo mi padre tomando a Akira llevándola al jardín con un poodol(no sé cómo se escribe)después entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la mesa

-quieren tomar algo-pregunto Natsuki

-no gracias-dijimos inuyasha y yo

-bueno, y porque dijiste eso amor-pregunto tomando la mano de mi padre

-porque con la imagen que vi hoy de mi hija y inuyasha me dice que si se vuelve Miko se retirara en menos de 15 segundos-dio mi padre con una mano en su cara

-REN-gritemos yo y Natsuki

-que no me digas que eso no va a pasar-dijo irónico

-papá algún día lo hare porque yo quiero una familia pero ahora no, eso creo-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro que inuyasha y Natsuki escucharon

-empezare a reunir la ropa de bebés que tengo-dijo Natsuki sonriendo

-porque lo harás linda-pregunto mi padre

-por algo-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-YA LLEGUE-se escucho el grito

-ven hija-la llamo Natsuki, cuando dice eso entra una joven de ojos azules marinos, cabellos negros con reflejos rojos, de piel bronceada y de mediana estatura

-quienes son-pregunto arrogante

-preséntate como es debido hija-dijo Natsuki

-soy Misora Higurashi, tengo 14 años, y tu lindo-pregunto coqueteando(otra hermanastra coqueteándole a Inu) a Inuyasha

-soy Inuyasha Taisho, y soy muy grande para ti, ya que tengo 17-dijo inuyasha tocándome de nuevo la retaguardia-y tengo novia-dijo besando mi mejilla

-ah y tu quien eres-me pregunto con cara de no me importas

-soy Kagome Higurashi, pero creo que mi apellido se cambiara en unos días-dije abrazando a inuyasha

-porque lo dices hija-pregunto mi padre

-espera tienes otra hija que yo no conozco, todavía soy la mayor-pregunto con arrogancia

-no Kagome tiene 17 años-dijo mi padre-ya hija porque dijiste que capas tu apellido se cambiara-pregunto mi padre

-porque mi madre se casara en unos días-dije parándome-creo que ya es tarde, chao papá, a este es mi numero-die anotándole en una hoja

-hija porque te vas-pregunto

-con inuyasha nos tenemos que ir a Tokio hoy-dije tomando la mano de Inuyasha

-a te parece que los vayamos a dejar-pregunto Natsuki

-bueno, ningún problema señor Higurashi-dijo inuyasha abrazándome con una mano

-bueno pero NO...-no lo deje seguir

-PAPÁ-le dije

-ya ya entendí, hija-dijo mi padre

-sí-dije yo y Misora

-Kagome-dijo mi padre

-ah sí por supuesto la nueva favorita-dijo molesta

-no sé porque me odias si no te hecho nada-dije

-sí me hiciste algo, llegas como si nada y me quitas mi puesto de la favorita, eso me importa lo digo porque de verdad he escuchado de ti, Kagome, kagome, kagome estoy aburrida de escuchar tanto de ti, TE ODIO-me grite yéndose al auto

-bueno, Kag ve por Akira por favor-dijo mi padre

-ok-cuando fui la vi dibujando-Akira tenemos que irnos papá está en el auto-le dije haciéndole cariño en la cabeza

-sí, mira-dijo mostrándome un dibujo en donde habían tres mujeres, dos hombre y una niña-esta es mi mami este mi papi, esta tu, esta Misora y tu novio y esa soy yo-dijo sonriendo yo la tome en mis brazos

-qué lindo vamos al auto y se lo mostramos a papá y a Natsuki, ya-dije caminando al auto

-ya, Kagome-me llamo mientras caminaba con ella en mis brazos

-sí que pasa pequeña-pregunte

-te puedo decir hermana-me pregunto con cara inocente

-si claro pequeña-dije subiendo en el auto...

COOMING SOON...

**espero que les haya gustado no sé que puedo hacer, comenten ideas, si les gusto o si no les gusto todo comentario es aceptado, bueno comenten los(as) quiero besos cuídense nos leemos**

**chau chau guaf guaf **


	11. Chapter 11

holaaa bueno la encuesta va bien son unos pervertidos mis queridos lectores igual que ¡YO!(no soy el ejemplo a seguir de mi hermano) bueno aun espero el nombre de sus tres canciones favoritas porque las necesitare para un capitulo bueno aquí está el fic

Capitulo 11: la boda de mamá y ¿papá ira con la familia nueva?

con Akira nos subimos, mi padre manejaba, Natsuki en el co-piloto, Misora en la ventana derecha, Akira al lado de Misora, y yo en las piernas de Inuyasha, yo le dije que Akira se sentara en mis piernas y yo me sentara al medio pero Inuyasha tenía que decir que quería llevarme en sus piernas y convenció a Akira, llegamos a la cabaña

-bueno entren tenemos que ordenar así que nos demoraremos, vengan entren-dije bajándome de las piernas de inuyasha estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando inuyasha me toma al estilo nupcial y me entra a la cabaña-Inuyasha jajajjajaja que haces jajajaj-dije mientras me reía

-nada solo que me gusta verte reír-dijo bajándome en la entrada y besándome

-Inu...creo que deberíamos...dejar los besos para otro momento...ya que tenemos publico-dije entre el beso, inuyasha corto el beso y abrió la puerta, Misora me miraba con odio no me gustaba que mi media hermana me mirara con odio, era desagradable si llore cuando era chica porque una vez Kikyo dijo que era una tonta(una pelea que nunca más volvieron a tener) como me pondría ahora

-Hermana, te puedo ayudar-me pregunto Akira

-bueno-le dije sonriendo, Akira me siguió hasta el cuarto yo me sonroje que porque teníamos el desorden del mundo, la mayoría de mi ropa en el suelo por todo el cuarto y la de inuyasha en la cama, puerta, suelo y encima de la tele-etooo mira los jean blancos y negros son míos los que son delgados, ok-le dije y ella asintió y tomo mis dos jeans y los doblo, justo entro inuyasha y me miro con lujuria-mmmmm Inu tu ropa, Akira me pasas esa polera-dije señalándole la polera del bulldog fosforescente amarilla

-toma, hola Inuyasha-oneesan-dijo Akira ordenando conmigo mi ropa, yo termine de ordenar con Akira en cosas de segundos, y con Akira empecé a ordenar la de Inuyasha mientras él hacia la cama, luego de terminar llevamos las cosas al living en donde estaban todos sentados en los sillones

-listo-dije sonriendo y tomando las cosas, nos subimos al auto esta vez Misora en la esquina de la izquierda yo al medio, inuyasha a mi lado derecho y Akira en mis piernas, ya habíamos llegado a Tokio cuando mi padre iba a ir a la dirección de mi casa yo lo detuve

-papá, mi casa no es aquí-dije sonrojada

-ah no, entonces dame la dirección-dijo mi padre sonriendo

-etooo Goshigombu edificio 2903, departamento 209 piso 7-dije acariciando la cabeza de Akira que estaba dormida en mis brazos, mi padre nos llevo hasta el estacionamiento

-hola que se les ofrece-dijo el portero

-hola Soranosuke-dije saludándolo

-hola señorita Taisho-dijo el saludándome

-no no soy Higurashi-dije sonrojada y riendo nerviosa cuando siento a inuyasha en mi oído

-pero pronto serás Taisho-dijo en mi oído en un susurro haciendo que me sonroje, tome a Akira en mis brazos, subimos al abrir la puerta vimos a Haku y a Hana moviendo las colas, lleve a Akira al cuarto de inuyasha y mío, la acosté en nuestra cama y la tape con una manta

-hija-me llamo mi padre desde el living

-si padre-pregunte ya en el living

-aquí vives tu, tu hermana, tu hermano...-no lo deje continuar

-no, aquí vivo yo y inuyasha-dije un poco nerviosa

-y tu madre lo sabe-pregunto tranquilo

-sí-dije sonriendo-quieren tomar algo-pregunte

-bueno-dijo mi padre y Natsuki

-me importa nada-dijo Misora sentándose en el sillón, mi padre y Natsuki fueron a la cocina, inuyasha los acompaño

-escucha Misora, tanto rencor no te sirve, yo sé que no me tienes rencor ni tampoco me odias solo te quieres desquitar conmigo lo que te hiso otra persona, ¿o me equivoco?-le pregunte sentándome a su lado haciendo que ella me mire sorprendida

-no, yo no te odio ni te tengo rencor, solo que...cuando papá dijo que tenía otros hijos me creí que me iban a odiar porque creí que iban a creer que yo hice que sus padre se separaran pero cuando te conocí decidí odiarte primero, pero tú no actuaste como si me odiaras y no sé si estas siendo sincera o me mientes-dijo triste, yo no lo aguante y la abrase

-como voy a odiar a mi hermana, no sería capaz de odiarte-le dije y sentí como ella empezó a llorar y a abrazarme

-gracias, gracias por no odiarme-dije abrazándome y yo la abrase

-tranquila, yo nunca odiaría a mi hermana-dije tranquila mente, de repente entra papá y Natsuki con Inuyasha

-oh mis dos hijas juntas, que lindas-dijo mi padre abrazándonos a las dos, después dejamos las cosa y hablamos cuando recibí una llamada

-hola-dije respondiendo la llamada-mami...si estoy bien...si ya llegue...Izayou todavía sigue hay...jajajjajaja mándale saludos...¡¿QUE?! te gusta contarme las cosas en último momento...ya te vienes para acá, va a estar la pequeña Yukiko...siii, ya te quiero mami... a mami...estoy con papá...si su mentira no duro mucho...tranquila no estoy enojada y yo creo que Shippo y Kikyo entenderán, en especial Kikyo...si te quiero mucho nos vemos mami...chao-dije cortando la llamada-mamá viene con Sote y su familia y viene mis hermanos-dije feliz y abrazando a inuyasha-ah también viene tu mami y papi con Sesshomaru y Rin-dije abrazando a Inuyasha más feliz

-enserio bueno esto es una reunión familiar-dijo mi padre

-siii, bueno yo voy a ser un poco de comida que me dio hambre-dije yendo a la cocina

-te acompaño kag-dijo Misora, en la cocina empezamos a cocinar Misora hiso las ensaladas y yo el plato, fideos con salsa al fredo (perdón pero tengo hambre)-kag te puedo decir hermana-me pregunto mientras aliñaba la ensalada

-claro hermana-dije sonriendo y poniendo los fideos en los platos, pusimos la mesa y yo fui a despertar a Akira-Akira, hermanita, despierta-dije moviéndola suave mente

-mmmmm Kagome-onee chan-dijo despertando

-si vamos a comer-dije cargándola

-bueno, quien cocino-pregunto Akira despertándose

-yo-dije sonriendo

-SIIII-dijo feliz, almorzamos después tocaron el timbre

-MAMI-grite abrazando a mi madre-IZA-abrase a Izayou

-oh querida como estas, no han hecho nada ustedes picaros-pregunto Izayou

-O/O n-no-no que cosas dices-dije sonrojada

-AMIGAAA-grito Rin abrazándome

-RINN-grite abrazándola

-como has cuidado a Kagome-pregunto Rin viendo a inuyasha

-fhe bien, no le haría nada a mi pequeña-dijo inuyasha tomándome de la cintura

-si nada ni siquiera algo indecente-pregunto Sesshomaru riendo

-Sesshomaru, hay niños presente-dijo Kaori tapándole los oídos a Kaoru y a Hotaru

-jajajaj el cuñado del año-se rio Ryu entrando con una joven de ojos blancos, cabellos rojos largos, piel blanca y de alta estatura-ella es Nanami mi novia-dijo abrazando a Nanami, luego todos entramos

-hola soy Ren Higurashi-dijo saludando a Kaori, Ryu, Akari, Sote, Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Hayato, Nanami y a Kaoru y Hotaru

-un gusto, soy Kaori, la hermana mayor de los Shiyu-dijo Kaori estrechando sus mano que fue tomada

-Kaori-me lance a abrazarla y esta me abraso

-pareces una niña Kag-dijo riendo-como has estado-me pregunto desasiendo el abrazo

-bien, es raro encontrar a tu padre "muerto" caminando en las calles de una playa pero todo bien-dije riéndome-y la pequeña Yukiko-pregunte

-la tiene tu suegra, le encanto Yukiko, no la deja-dijo riendo

-yo la quiero tomar y lo lograre*-*-dije acercándome a Yukiko- hola pequeña como estas-dije acariciando la cabeza de Yukiko y esta rio

-quieres cargarla-me pregunto Izayou

-si*-*-dije tomándola, entramos todos y papá se puso al frente

-les quiero presentar a mi familia, Kikyo, Shippo sus medios hermanos, ella es Akira y ella Misora-dijo mi padre sudando frio, Kikyo examino con la mirada a las dos y sonrió y Shippo sonrió sin examinarlas

-Hola yo soy Kikyo Higurashi, por el momento Higurashi-dijo Kikyo extendiendo su mano a Misora que la tomo

-Soy Misora Higurashi, un gusto-dijo tomando la mano de kikyo

-hola soy Shippo Higurashi, un gusto-dijo estrechando su mano a Akira

-soy Akira Higurashi, el gusto es mío-dijo tomando la mano de Shippo

-bueno y que hicieron para año nuevo-me pregunto Sote

-nada, vimos los fuegos, antes estuvimos en la playa bañándonos, después de los fuegos artificiales llamamos a amigos y familiares pero ustedes estaban en fiesta parece-dije riendo

-sí, los niños se durmieron después de los fuegos artificiales y aprovechamos para festejar un poco-dijo Inu No

-jajajjajaja solo festejar cierto-pregunto inuyasha asustado

-no no solo festejaron, que bueno que pediste la cabaña antes que yo-dijo Sesshomaru con cara de mátenme y trauma total

-NOS DAN ASCO-dijo Inuyasha y Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo

-ni que ustedes no lo hubieran hecho-dijo Inu No

-no lo hicimos-dijeron

-oh...-se quedo callado Inu No

-bueno y si hablamos de temas que los niños puedan escuchar-pregunto Kaori tapándole los oídos a sus hijos

-a Ren, Natsuki, Misora y Akira, están invitados a nuestra boda-dijo mi mami feliz

-será un honor-dijo Natsuki sonriendo, mi mami y Natsuki se volvieron amigas

-hay estaremos, cuando es-pregunto mi padre

-oh nos les dijimos a nadie-dijo mi mami riendo nerviosa

-adelantamos la fecha, será el 10 de enero-dijo Sote...

COOMING SOON...

**HOLA, como están yo estoy bien, blablablablabla(efectogatoradeoff) estoy cansada, bueno el lemon será más adelante es que quiero saber cuántos quieren lemon y los que no quieran, será aproximada mente en el capítulo 16, 13, 15, 12, 20(el20siesquellegoal20) pero no será tan pronto pero igual son pervertidos como yo, YEHII, espero el nombre de sus tres canciones favoritas, cuídense los(as) quiero besos chau chau miau miau **


	12. Chapter 12

hola lo siento por haberme tardado, pero estuve con problemas entre mi madre y yo, y mi hermano no me dejo escribir ¬_¬ y estuve con unas amigas, las quiero Ani y Viqui n.n ^.^, bueno solo tengo tres canciones así que ´pondré canciones que me enviaron y que me gustaría escuchar en esta situación, bueno aquí está el fic

Capitulo 12: compras para la boda, sango elige el primero no más

ya estábamos a 10 de enero, me levante, fui a darle comida a los perros, fui a la pieza y me acosté al lado de Inuyasha, ni se para que me había levantado, cuando sonó mi celular con la canción Gas Pedal de Iamsu y Justin Bieber

-bonita canción, ¿por qué no bailas?-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa pervertida

-al tiro bailo, ahora voy a contestar-dije acariciando la mejilla de Inuyasha, tome mi celular y conteste-hola...SANGOO... bien...si sigo siendo santa, a mi me tinca que tu no...jajajjajaja...HOY, que llevo...NOOOO, SANGO MIDORI TAIJIYA SHIMONA COMO SE TE OCURRE...te lo pidió mi mamá...no quiero, tú conoces mi pasado...si pero hay corro riesgo...no creo que Inuyasha me acompañe...YAA VOY A PREGUNTAR PERO DEJA DE GRITAR...ups perdón...ya voy a preguntar, Inuyasha-dije dejando el celular en la mesita de noche

-que pasa linda-dijo acariciándome el cabello

-me acompañas a ir donde Hoyo a comprar mi vestido, mamá me ordeno iré con Sango y con Miroku pero quiero que me acompañes-dije acercándome

-te acompañare porque siempre supe las intenciones de Hoyo contigo, ¿que recibiré a cambio?-dijo con ojos lujuriosos

-no sé, si quieres lo descubrimos-dije besándolo intensamente

-me parece una gran idea-dijo correspondiéndome el beso, inuyasha me iba a sacar la polera cuando escuchamos en mi celular a Sango

-OIGAN, NO LO HAGAN NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR LOS RUIDOS, KAGOME SAKURA HIGURASHI CABURA-grito sango desde el celular, corte el beso vi la cara de fastidio de Inuyasha y reí

-sango, Inuyasha si me acompañara...no es mi culpa...se me fue...ya nos vemos en nuestro lugar...ok en 10 minutos estoy haya...ok besos...si también te quiero loca...santa no por mucho...YA chau-dije cortando y riendo

-primera vez que me enojo tanto con Sango...ah no segunda-dijo Inuyasha haciendo un puchero

-cual fue la primera-pregunte apoyándome en el pecho de inuyasha

-etooo te acuerdas cuando teníamos 11 años-dijo nervioso

-si-dije sonriendo

-bueno, te acuerdas que habíamos ido al parque de diversiones y tu querías entrar a la casita del terror-dijo aun más nervioso

-sí, tú me la recomendaste y yo fui contigo-dije depositando pequeños besos en el pecho de Inuyasha

-bueno te acuerdas cuando estábamos apunto de besarnos debajo del hombre lobo-dijo sonrojándose

-sí, nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa desde entonces-dije sonrojándome y acurrucándome más en el pecho de inuyasha

-bueno y cuando sango grito y me abrazo y te caíste sin querer encima de un zombi de goma y te enojaste conmigo durante 2 semanas, bueno en esas 2 semanas no le hable a Sango ni a Miroku y solo intente que me perdonaras-dijo acariciando mi cabello

-QUE TIERNO :3, pero ahora no te enojes tanto por fa-dije levantándome para ver la ropa que tenia, tome una polera de tirantes blanca, unos shorts de mezclillas y unas zapatillas azules, tome mis sostenes sin tirantes, y mi parte de abajo, fui al baño y me cambie, salí del baño y vi a inuyasha con una polera roja manga corta, unos jeans negros, zapatillas negras y un poleron negro

-vamos, linda te compro un Starbucks en el camino ok-dijo tomando mi mano

-bueno-dije arrastrándolo hasta el auto, puse Here's to never growing up de Avril Lavigne, llegamos a un Starbucks me compro un capuchino y un muffin, subimos al auto y fuimos al centro comercial, al llegar vimos a Sango con cuatro bolsas y Miroku con una bolsa pequeña-SAN-grite y ella sonrió y se acerco a mi

-Kag, mira me compre ropa, zapatos, tacones, vestidos...-iba a seguir cuando la interrumpí

-vamos a comprar el vestido-dije tomando la mano de Inuyasha, Sango tomo la de Miroku y fuimos a la tienda de vestidos _**"la Skater"**_, llegamos y un joven que trabajaba hay nos vino a atender, note que me miro a mi y a Sango con lujuria

-hola señoritas...caballeros-dijo mirando a Inuyasha y a Miroku con desprecio-que se les ofrece-me pregunto demasiado cerca, yo me aleje y Inuyasha me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a el

-estamos mirando no más-dijo Sango con su tono serio

-o preciosa que se te ofrece-le pregunto a Sango muy pero muy cerca de la cara este la iba a besar pero Sango le pego un combo en la cara y Miroku le pego en sus partes bajas y abrazo a Sango

-nada, imbécil-dijo Sango mirándolo con una mira que decía "_**muere baka" **_

-baka-dije pasando a su lado y apegándome más al pecho de Inuyasha, Sango eligió el primer vestido que vio(después de a ver visto 20) eligió uno rosado con tirantes que se amarraban alrededor del cuello, llegaba hasta arria de las rodillas tenía una rosa en la parte de al medio del busto y era de seda, mientras el mío era negro ajustado llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, tenía la parte de los castados hechos de encajes empezaban debajo del busto y terminan arriba de la cintura no tenía ni tirantes ni mangas era top, luego fuimos a la caja pero no había nadie hasta que apareció Hoyo

-hola bienvenidos, que desean...-no continuo porque me vio-Kagome, hola como estas-pregunto entusiasmado

-bien, y tu-pregunte tomando un poco de mi café

-bien, que cuentas-pregunto pasando las cosas para que paguemos

-soy la novia de Inuyasha, mi madre se casara...-no me dejo seguir

-¿ERES NOVIA DE TAISHO MENOR?-pregunto enojado

-sí, toma-dije pasándole la plata justa

-Linda, ya pagaste-pregunto Inuyasha tomándome de la cintura y haciendo que lo mire

-en eso estoy Inu-le dije poniendo mi frente en la de el

-bueno no tardes, te amo-dijo Inuyasha besándome

-yo también te amo-dije entre el beso, corte el beso y este me tenía todavía de la cintura

-toma tu compra, adiós-dijo Hoyo molesto, yo tome la bolsa y me fui de la mano con Inuyasha

-listo compramos el vestido nos vamos-dije apoyándome en Inuyasha y este tomo de mi café mientras yo comía un poco del muffin

-nos faltan los zapatos-dijo sonriendo

-SANGOO-grite enojada

-ya la hacemos rápida, mira hay-dijo señalando una tienda de tacones y plataforma

-bueno, nos esperan en el pizzería-pregunte viendo a Inuyasha

-mejor conociendo a Sango se demorara-dijo Inuyasha

-nos vemos-dije siendo arrastrada por Sango, al entrar vi unos zapatos de taco de plataforma negros, vi si había de mi talla y así que los compre y espere a Sango que se demoro 2 HORAS, al final eligió unos tacones rosados que fueron los rimeros que pidió(sango porque haces eso u.u) los compro, fuimos a la pizzería y encontramos a Inuyasha y a Miroku comiendo pizza

-INUYASHA-grite corriendo para sentarme a su lado pero choque con alguien-perdón... o hola Sesshomaru-dije sonriendo

-sigues siendo despintada, como estas-pregunto ayudándome a levantarme cuando apareció Rin con una bandeja

-HOLA, chocaste cierto-pregunto sonriendo Rin

-si ^.^-dije yendo donde Inuyasha-nos quieren acompañar en la mesa-pregunte sonriendo

-Bueno, no hará mal pasar rato con mi mejor amiga y cuñada-dijo Sesshomaru riendo

-ya vengan, dije y sango se puso a mi lado , cuando llegamos me senté con Inuyasha y a mi otro lado estaba Rin y al lado de Rin estaba Sesshomaru y al lado de Sesshomaru estaba Miroku y al lado de Miroku estaba Sango, y empezamos a hablar, luego inuyasha recibió una llamada

-hola...¿quién habla?...número equivocado...enserio usted habla con Haku Cabuya...si tranquila pasa seguido...si siempre por, como me había llamado...Inuyasha Taisho...no lo siento chao-dijo cortando

-una de tu club de fans-pregunto Rin comiendo un pedazo de pizza

-si para colmo era Midoriko, amor no sé qué hare-dijo acostándose en mis piernas

-pasa-dije tomando el celular de Inuyasha-bloquear...listo bloque a todas las que tenias guardadas como Fan-dije pasándole el celular, inuyasha se levanto y beso, yo le correspondí

-te amo linda-dijo entre el beso-tengo de novia a la mejor chica del mundo, inteligente, hermosa, simpática, caritativa, estaría horas describiéndote-dijo besándome cuando suena mi celular con la canción Gas Pedal

-ESA ES LA KAG QUE CONOSCO-dijo Sesshomaru

-jajajjajaja dale si quieres la bailo aquí-dije riendo conteste-hola...mami...bien...si compramos todo...ok chau-dije cortando-dijo que era todo, ahora sango-dije poniendo mis dos pies contra la pared y sango hiso lo mismo nos apoyábamos con las manos, al comienzo movíamos nuestra retaguardia a los lados como serpientes y después cuando el ritmo cambio a más rápido los movimos hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras nos reíamos y nos bajamos de la pared en el segundo 28-es corto pero divertido-dije riendo, cuando de la nada unas señoras nos dejaron plata al lado del celular que lo deje en el suelo, después unos niños y por ultimo unos jóvenes

-de nuevo así ganaremos dinero-dijo Sango

-ya pero hacemos una corografía o un remix de música-dije viendo cuanto nos dejaron-Sango mira nos dejaron 600.000 yenes-dije asombrada

-linda no hagas eso de nuevo-dijo Inuyasha tomándome de la cintura

-tenlo por seguro-dije riendo y pasándole 300.000 yenes a Sango-bueno, nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la boda de mamá-dije yéndome con Inuyasha, cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento fui corriendo por mi notebook

-que pasa linda-pregunto viendo que ponía música en un pendrive

-mamá me ordeno elegir cualquier tipo de música para su boda así que pondré toda la que tengo-dije haciendo unas listas decían así : lentas-pop-rock-rap-románticas. en lentas estaban las siguientes canciones: my inmortal Evanescence, how you remind me Avril Lavigne, When you are gone Avril Lavigne, Live in bars Cat Power, Turpetine Brandi Carlile, A thousend years Christina Perri y The only exception Paramore. en pop estaban las siguientes canciones: Skater boy, Here's to never growing up, tik tok, what the hell, complicated, dancing with tears in my eyes, im sexy and i know it, we can't stop, Lolly y et. en rock estaban todos los álbumes de Metallica y en románticas habían canciones the Avril Lavigne, Amy Winehouse, Paramore, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, etc.-serían todas, te amo-dije besándolo

-yo más pequeña-dijo correspondiendo mi beso, escuchamos el timbre sonar y que los perros ladraban desesperada mente-porque siempre nos interrumpen-pregunto con los ojos cerrados

-yo voy, ok-dije parándome, al abrir la puerta vi a Midoriko-hola, que se te ofrece-dije seria

-hola, vine a visitar a mi futuro novio, tú qué haces aquí-pregunto como si fuera basura

-vivo aquí con mi novio-dije seria

-porque mi Inu aceptaría que tu vivieras con otro hombre aquí-dijo creída

-no Inuyasha es MI novio-dije molesta

-no te creo-dijo irónica

-pasa al tiro vuelvo-dije cerrando la puerta cuando Midoriko ya había entrado, los perros empezaron a gruñirle y a ladrarle

-saca a esas bestias pulgosas, o llamare a la perrera-grito Midoriko

-no es para exagerar son muy tiernos, ellos nunca hacen eso excepto cuando no les cae bien alguien-dije acariciando a Haku

-sáquenme a esta bestia-grito alejando a Hana que estaba quieta sentada

-QUE DEMONIOS PASA-grito Inuyasha enojado, Midoriko se tiro a los brazos de Inuyasha-aléjate-dijo alejando a Midoriko-amor que pasa-me pregunto tomando mis manos

-nada los perro empezaron a ladrarle a Midoriko y yo los tranquilice pero ella seguía gritando-dije tranquila

-es normal, te amo-dijo besándome

-saben me voy pero esto no termina aquí-dijo Midoriko saliendo enojada...

COOMING SOON...

**perdón por demorarme pero mi gata(Shui) desapareció así que lo estoy buscando, el siguiente capítulo es la boda de la mamá de Kagome:) ;) XD bueno comenten los(as) quiero besos cuídense chau chau guaf guaf **


End file.
